Our Story
by Ukulelepotterhead
Summary: Neville and Hannah have a chance meeting one cool, autumn day. Will this lead to something more or will they both be too afraid to tell eachother. Follow Nevannah on through their ups and downs as they go through their story, finding love and friendship in each other. From their first encounter to their wedding. photo credits to ml
1. Chapter 1: Fancy seeing you here

Chapter 1: Fancy Seeing You Here

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters the Queen/J.K. Rowling created. Enjoy : )

I walk down the windy streets, as the gleam of the sun shines through the corner of my eye. I look up and see the old, worn down sign attached to the building that everyone passes by as if it were invisible. I open the doors to the Leaky cauldron, thinking of how weird I must look, going into an abandoned building.

I get to the other side of the door gracefully, which to me is a big accomplishment considering I tripped over my own robes a few years back. I have changed now, I'm not the chubby boy in the back of the potions dungeons who cowered at professor's Snape's look anymore, the war changed me, it changed every single person who lived during that period really. Even if I try to forget sometimes, it's hard, I have the scars to remind me every waking moment, the one on my scalp from when Voldemort set the sorting hat on fire on my head or the one on my neck from when Bellatrix Lastrange pressed her cold, hard knife to my sweating skin. We're famous now, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, me, and the rest of Dumbledore's Army, we even have our own chocolate frog cards, to which Ron practically cried when he first saw his. Even if we lost so much during those years we still made it a better place to live in, and I'm proud of that, and in all honesty I think it was worth it, all of it, just knowing that someday my kids are going to be able to go to Hogwarts without have in to face Voldemort or play quidditch and not have to use their patronus. That is if I do ever have children.

I hear a laugh and a woman with blond hair, pink cheeks and a warm smile enters the pub. She was carrying grocery bags as she made her way to the kitchen. I follow her with my eyes.  
"Hannah, my shift is over!" A lady around 19 calls to her.  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!" She calls back and waves.

I smile finally recognizing her when she took off her robes and put down the bags. She is one of the many people who is in the D.A. Chocolate frog.  
She comes over to the counter and starts cleaning a glass. "Hannah?" I ask, she was a Hufflepuff in my year. Suddenly her eyes get bigger and a tiny spark goes of in them, "Neville!" She exclaims, splitting a grin. "Fancy seeing you here, how have you been, we haven't talked since…" she suddenly stopped short and her smile got a little flatter but she still managed to look happy, "after Hogwarts" she finishes.

"I've been really good actually, taking care of the gardens, visiting family and friends, and just hanging around" I say trying not to make Hannah upset with the topic of the war. Hannah's mom had been murdered by some Deatheaters in our sixths year. We had been in herbology that day, an owl arrived to professor Sprout and as soon as she read the letter, a look of pure sadness crossed her face. She had pulled Hannah out of the greenhouse and talked to her, Hannah left crying and the next day Mcgonogall told us her mother had been murdered and she had gone to stay withe her dad for the rest of the year. To say I had been upset is an understatement, I was full of rage. That year I had developed a fancy for Hannah and to let Voldemort and his stupid deatheaters take away not only my family but also Hannah's had made me furious. That thought along with the fact that Harry was no going back to Hogwarts made me realize that I had to do something, so I took Harry's place as leader of Dumbledore's Army.

"Oh, that's right, you work at Hogwarts now, don't you!" Obviously my answer had done its job because Hannah was once again her cheerful self, "I always new you would get the job, you were the best in our year in Herbology, even better than Hermione". Her comment made blood start rushing to my face as I gave her a shy smile and my hands started sweating. Hearing her say that had also reminded me that I was talking to the girl, er, woman that I had fancied for years and obviously the part of Neville that was shy and clumsy around girls had not left because as soon as I picked up the butterbeer Hannah had handed me earlier, my hands started shaking so bad that it made the glass slip and fall to the floor, crashing into a million tiny pieces. I expected Hannah give me a glare and yell at me to get out or smack me upside the head like my gran always did but she just giggled a bit and with a swish of her wand the glass that had been previously littered on the floor was now in the waste basket next to the counter.

"I'm so sorry Hannah, here I'll pay for the glass!" I exclaimed frantically , my face turning a shade of red that would give the Weasley hair a run for its money. "Nonsense Neville, it's fine, just one out of millions I have." I had always wondered why she was not in Gryffindor, she was brave and courageous, but what she said made me remember why she was in Hufflepuff, she had the kindest heart that any living thing could have.

"No really Hannah take it, I'll feel horrible for the rest of my life if you don't", I may have exaggerated but I did want her to take it. "Fine, but only because I don't want you to be miserable", she teased with a smirk playing in her lips. I laughed as she took the galleon from me and put it in a jar that was to collect money for the casualties of the war.

"So how have you been Hannah?" I ask a bit awkwardly.  
"Great" she says, "Tom left me the Leakey and I'm fixing it up."  
"That's nice" I say and she nods.  
I tell Hannah how I've been and she tells me everything that happens in the pub.

"It was great talking to you again Neville" she tells me honestly as I put on my jacket to go visit my gran.  
"Yeah, it was" I agree. "And Hannah?"  
"Yeah?" She asks  
"If you ever need anything, I'm just a floo away"  
"Thank you Neville, I hope we can talk again some other time"  
"Yeah, that'll be nice" I nod my head and wink at her as I head out the door. I turn around one last time and see her smiling a she talks to one of the employees.  
I disaparate to Hogsmade, wishing that I have another free hour this week to visit the famous pub.


	2. Chapter 2: Just us

Chapter 2: Just Us

I do not own Harry Potter r any of the characters. They belong to Ms. Rowling

After that day Hannah and I had begun hanging around each other a lot. During the three months that passed she had become one of my best friends, but the feeling I got every time I saw her never went away. She had begun hanging around Ginny, Luna and the trio with me and we mostly met up on Saturdays to see a quidditch match or just take a walk around Hogsmade or Diagon Alley.

As I finished grading some fifth year papers on Fanged Geraniums an owl with brown spots swooped down and dropped a letter. It stood there waiting, so I got out a treat and put it close to its beak, it snatched it out of my hand and glided out of the window. Curiously I graved the letter it had dropped and turned it over to reveal Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Neville,_  
_We are so sorry… Ron, Ginny, Harry and I will not be able to make it this Saturday. Ron and Harry have an Auror mission and Ginny and I are going to go try on bridesmaid outfits for George and Angelina's wedding. We are really sorry, but we hope we can see you guys next Saturday._

_Hermione_

I read through it until I came to a part that made me laugh uncomfortably. It was written in a messy handwriting that could only be Ron's.

_P.S. Hey mate, it's Ron, 'Mione dose not know I wrote this. You see, she gave it to me to send it but I took the opportunity to write this… take this time with Hannah to tell her how you feel, trust me you don't want to wait as much as I did, it drives you mad I tell you. Good luck!_

So it was just Hannah and me, since they weren't able to come and Luna was off in South America with some guy, named Rolf, looking for rumpled horn shorshaks or whatever they are called. My mind drifted back to Hannah and and I couldn't help but let the butterflies appear in my stomach. Now I just had to wait for Saturday.

-

Saturday came much quicker than I thought it would and I found myself walking through the January snow. I entered the pub and brushed the snow out of my hair, I walked over to the bar and waited for Hannah to finish serving the two women who were sitting at a table not far away.  
"I'll be there in a second Neville," she told me and I nodded. After a few minutes I saw her take of her apron and hang it on a hook. "I'm leaving now Parker," she called to her 18 year old cousin. "Okay" he called back, "I'll close up here, bye Neville!" Parker had been one of my students, he had been in his sixth year when I started teaching. I wave to him and open the door for Hannah, who had already put her coat on.

"Where are we going today?" she asked as we walked down Diagon Alley. "You'll see" I respond, she sighs and continues, "Can't you tell me?" She pleads. "Nope" I say popping the P as I put out my arm for her to hold on to. "Are we apparating?" She asks once again. "Well aren't we just full of questions today," I tease and smirk at her raised eyebrow. "Yes" I say, giving in, " we are apparating." She smiles satisfied and takes my arm. Suddenly the familiar sensation of being sucked into a tube takes over, as soon as it started it was over and we were standing in front of Honeydukes. "Oh," she says, "Is everyone already here?"  
"No"  
"Are we early?"  
"No"  
"Are you going to answer no to all of my questions"  
"No." I smirk again as she giggles a bit.  
"Come on Neville, tell me what's going on" she begs, pouting a little.  
"Fineeee" I say as if I didn't want to say it, to which she only smiles. "RonandHarrywentonamissionandGinnyandHermionearetryingonbridesmaiddresses" I get it all out fast, just to  
see her reaction.  
"Nevillleeee" she whines  
I chuckle at her response and finally decide to tell her. " Ron and Harry went on a mission and Ginny and Hermione are trying on bridesmaid dresses" I smile at her and rolls her eyes at me playfully and grins. "So it's just us!" She says. "Just us." I repeat.

As we go into the candy store the sweet smell of sugar takes over our noses. "Mmmmmm" I her Hannah say as she eyes all the shelves. I walk over to the shelf that I am most acquainted with and pick up a pack of Droobles Blowing Gum, for next time I go to St. Mungos. Hannah saw this and smiled at me softly, she already knew about my parents and had already met them once, I didn't like to hide it anymore, especially not from her. Plus I was proud of my parents, proud of what they did because now I see how hard it truly is to stand up to Voldemort. I walk over to another shelf and take a sugar quill and a licorice wand. "Well?" I say looking at Hannah's empty hands.  
"Well, what?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows  
"Aren't you going to pick something, it's on me" I tell her, smiling. She tries to object bit I give her a look that says that if she won't pick something I would not take anything from her. So she hesitantly picked up a chocolate frog and gives me a thankful smile. I roll my eyes and chuckle at her while going over, picking up another chocolate frog and hand it to her.  
"Neville…" she starts, but I cut her off "Go on, take it, I'm feeling nice today." She laughs and takes the chocolate as we make our way to the counter. I pay for our sweets and we leave the store. As we stop outside she stands on her tippy toes and gives me a kiss in the cheek. "Thanks Nev"  
"No problem" I say.

We make our way to the Three Broomsticks and sit down on one of the booths. Suddenly my stomach let out a low rumble. "I'm starving!" I exclaim as Hannah laughs. Madam Rosmerta comes over to our table a few minutes later and brings us the specials we had ordered. We eat in comfortable silence and occasionally talk about our week.  
"Hannah?" I ask shyly  
"Yeah?" She said looking at me in the eye  
"Er, um well" Come on Neville, I say to myself, tell her how you feel, remember what Ron said, "would you like…" I look at her knitted eyebrows and panick "desert?" I finish, mentally kicking myself.  
"Don't worry Neville it's fine" she responds. I sigh, so much for nothing.

After dinner we apparate to her flat. I stop at her door and she turns to me, "Thanks Neville, for everything, I had fun today" she says.  
"Anytime" I say  
She opens the door and walks in. As I apparate back to Hogwarts I see her peek out the door and wave. He waved back and when he opened his eyes, he was back at his room.


	3. Chapter 3: the way she

Chapter 3: The way she…

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it... They are property of the Queen J.K. Rowling

"So you couldn't do it, huh mate?" Asked Ron. "No" I responded with a sigh.  
Harry, Ron, Rolf and I were sitting in Harry's flat. Harry was seated on the long couch leaning back, Rolf was on the other side leaning forward with his elbows on mis knees, Ron was I the kitchen looking for something to eat and I was sprawled on the armchair looking miserable.

The girls had gone out to have a girls night out as a welcome home reunion for Luna. "What if it doesn't work out and I ruin our friendship? What of I'm just not thinking it through?" I wondered out loud.

"Nah, look we'll prove it to you?" Reassured Harry

"How?" I ask hopelessly. I had told the guys about the day I spent with Hannah, and about how I panicked before I told her how I felt.

"I could go get my loveascope, the we can use it to check if you have Loveystuvies on your head, after that we only need to see whose particles they are carrying. If it's Hannah's then you are in love with her." Stated Rolf simply. He was a great guy, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he was just as crazy as Luna. They're perfect for each other, and I'm really happy that Luna finally found someone who understood her.  
Harry, Rom and I raised our eyebrows, with a skeptical look on our face. They looked at me, and I shrugged, showing them that I had no bloody idea what he was talking about.

"Okay…that can be plan B." Harry managed out slowly, although we all knew we were not going to go with that unless it was the last plan in the world.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Ron, " I know, we could do what you did to me remember Harry, once when we were in the tent, looking for you know… Voldy's soul… you asked me what I fancied about 'Mione, to help me make up my feelings" he finished

"Blimey Ron, you actually had a good idea!" Teased Harry as Ron glared at him although the corner of his lips were curling upwards. "But we could so that" said Harry once we finished laughing. "Okay" I agree, nodding my head.

Ron cleared his throat and started asking me."So, tell us all the things you fancy about her?"

"The way her hair smells like…strawberries, The way she's always so nice to everyone, the way she laughs, the way she plays with little kids, the way she always smiles, the way she makes everyone comfortable, the way she can't help but use sarcasm sometimes or the way she known the right time to make a joke, the way she understands everything I'm feeling even if I don't myself…" I keep on saying everything I notice about Hannah. I can see they are bored out of their minds but I don't care, I keep on talking and talking. Finally after what seemed like only minutes but was really about half an hour, I finished saying the thing I like about her the most, "The way she doesn't try to be something she is not and the way she loves the family and friends and respects them the way they are"

"You done, mate?" Asked Ron in a bored tone

"Yeah I think so" I say dreamily. I didn't care that I was probably sounded ridiculous or like a bloody stalker, it felt good to let what I was feeling out.

"Blimey, Harry, did I talk THAT much" Ron asked  
Harry only responded with "mm" which signaled he had probably fallen asleep.  
But apparently he was not because he started talking. "Ok good, now what do you not like about her?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

I scraped inside my head to see if there was anything that I didn't like, I searched through corners, but I just couldn't come up with anything.  
"I don't know, I don't think there is anything" I say

"Now compare the two" Harry told me

"Oh" suddenly I felt embarrassed for thinking that maybe we were not meant to be together. "Yeah" I say.  
"Now you believe us, snake slayer?" Ron smirked, and I laughed at the nickname the guys had started using for me after the war. "Yeah" I repeat, "thanks guys, really"

"That's what we are here for Neville" said Rolf who had been surprisingly quiet.

"Soooo" Harry said awkwardly, "um..well. Blimey this is hard...ah I was thinking, well it's especially for Ron really, I'm just glad you two are here, ya know so he dos t kill me hehe" he laughed awkwardly

"Thanks Harry, nice to know we are appreciated". I say sarcastically but laugh all the same  
Harry smiles and continues "I have been thinking that well,er, G-Ginny and uh I have been..together for a while now and well I was thinking" he scratched the back of his neck "IwanttomarryGinny"

"Sorry mate, I didn't quite catch that" Ron smirked and I knew that he had understood perfectly, he was just trying to make his best friend nervous. "Um I want to marry Ginny, please, I mean if it's alright with you, I mean, I would still marry her, I mean,I mean, what are you laughing about?" He said nervously

"I'm laughing at you mate, of course you can marry my sister, I'm not gonna be able to stop you if I say no anyway, so why not just skip that part, right?" Ron smiled "look Harry if Ginny was going to marry anyone, I'm glad it's you. I trust that you will keep her safe, and I can see it in your eyes that you really love her. But just remember, it doesn't matter if you are the chosen one or the bloody boy who lived, if you hurt her I will not hesitate to hurt you" he said completely serious, but then he smiled. "Thanks mate, and you know I would never hurt her" said Harry.

"That was nice guys, you make me cry" I said attempting to look like I was touched but couldn't control the wave of laughter, suddenly everyone started laughing. When everyone calmed down. "But congratulations Harry, I'm happy for you" I tell him honestly. "Haha thanks mate, but she hasn't actually said yes yet." I shrug and smile.

"How 'bout you Rolf, why have you been so quiet?" Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice because Ron had just spoken my thoughts.

"I don't know" he said "guess I'm just tired, that's all"  
I knew he was lying, I'll just have to ask him later I thought. Ron suddenly stood up and said "Well if that's it I have to go." Ron said, standing up, " I promised george if go and help at the joke shop while he goes to look at things for his wedding"

"Yeah me to" Rolf stood up and put on his coat.  
There was a knock on the door and the girls stepped in, leading the way was Ginny, then Hannah talking to Hermione and laughing and finally Luna looking around dreamily.

Hermione started saying goodbye to everyone as she was leaving with Ron. Rolf left behind them Luna following closely behind. Ginny kissed Harry and said she had to go to help her mom with something. Hannah then said goodbye to Harry and I took this as a signal to also leave, so Harry could plan the proposal. I handed Hannah her coat as we made out way outside. Hannah and I took a walk to her flat not far from Harry's as she told me what she had done with the girls. Finally we reached her home and I said goodbye to her, disaparating to go to my Gran's since it was Holiday break at Hogwarts. Seeing Hannah had made me realize that I had to talk her how I felt and fast, before she met some other bloke.

**Ok guys I don't know if I will be able to update in this two weeks of my winter break...I will try, i really will! Happy Holidays! : D**


	4. Chapter 4: Wow

Chapter 4: Wow

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I have been really busy with everything for the Holidays.

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character Ms. Rowling made.

It was February and the snow was still falling, It was George and Angelina's wedding today and both Hannah and I were invited. When all of my classes ended, I started to get dressed by putting on some black dress robes and black dress shoes. I looked in the mirror, straightening out my bow tie. I got a bit of hair gel out of the container and put it on my brown hair, I molded it to fit the usual hairstyle I had started wearing after the war. Since it was already time for the service to start, I disaparated on the spot. I landed on top on the bright green grass that was part of the Wesley garden and started walking towards the big white tent that was the same one they used for Bill's wedding. I got to the entrance and spotted Hannah talking to Luna. My jaw dropped open and my eyes bulged out. She was wearing a blue dress that made her amazing eyes stand out. It cut of at her knees, and it had little diamonds on the top part as if someone had sprinkled them on, and a silver belt around her waist. Her hair was let down is soft curls, cascading around her shoulders. She had a little silver hand bag that she held in her hand and silver heels. She had earrings that had 3 little diamonds hanging from them, and as the light reflected them it seemed like they were falling like rain. Her outfit fit her perfectly, it was gentle and innocent yet formal and mature, just like her. I stood there completely mesmerized. I didn't notice her coming straight at me until she spoke, "Hey Nev, you look dashing!" She complemented. "Wow" was all I could get out. I cleared my throat and tried again,"I'm sorry, it's just that, you look beautiful" I got out. A pink tingle appeared on her cheeks, "Thank you Neville" she smiled.  
"Shall we go in?"I asked  
"We shall" she giggled as I led her to our seats. The service lasted a while and until George and Angelina exchanges their vows.  
"You may now kiss the bride" I hear the minister say as George leaned down and kissed his new wife. As I saw both of them up there I only imagined Hannah in a white dress and me kissing her. I look over at Hannah and see her smiling and clapping, she turns to look at me and smiles. I smile back at her and start clapping. The reception was hilarious, the newlyweds shared their first dance, but Angelina let George take the lead, and they started waltzing, more like skipping, around the dance floor way faster than the music, the conductor of the orchestra tried to keep their tempo but George want faster every time the music caught up to them, it ended with the conductor falling off of the stage because he had lost balance with his arms moving around so fast. We laughed the whole night after that and I got to share a few dances with Hannah. As I got home that night I started thinking of how I could ask Hannah go be my girlfriend. Suddenly I had the perfect idea.


	5. Chapter 5: Sounds Perfect

Chapter 5: Sounds Perfect

Another chapter!

I don't own Harry Potter, It's all J.K. Rowling's idea.

I was nervous, I was completely and absolutely bloody nervous. I had everything planed out, what I would say, where I would take her, and everything else, now I just had to ask her out and she'd have to say. I was going to ask her today, it is theFriday two weeks after the wedding and and I took the day off. I will go to the Leakey and ask her there after we finish one of the conversations we usually have after her shift is over. So I put on my jacket and step into the fireplace, graving a handful of floo powder, I throw it at the floor and say clearly, "The Leakey Cauldron!"

Once my feet are planted firmly on the ground, I step out into the crowded looking pub and frown, knowing that on busy days it was harder to talk to Hannah. I go over to the bar and squish my way to the front of the crowd. The only ones I see standing there is Parker and a few of the workers there.  
"Hay Parker" I greet him  
"Hey Neville, Hannah left a few minutes ago, she said something about running to a store in Diagon Alley to buy something we ran out of." he informed me, knowing fully well I was looking for his cousin.  
"Thanks mate, see ya later!" I shout over the noise of the crown. He waves as I make my way to the door.

I step out into the cold air and tighten my coat around me. I walk down the path and occasionally peek into a store that Hannah would probably be in. I frown when I get to Gringotts and don't see her. I turn around to go back and a person coming out of Flourish and Blotts catches my eye. She was carrying about six books and some bags from other locations. When she turns around and I see her face, I realize it is Hannah.  
I jog up to her and call her name. She turns around and grins at me. Once I catch up to her I take four books and a bit more than half of the bags. She smiles at me. "Hey Nev, what are you doing here, did something happen at Hogwarts?" She asks me. "Nah" I respond, "I took the day off."  
"Okay" she says grinning.  
We walk in silence for a bit and then I speak.  
"So what are you doing today?" I ask trying to sound casual.  
"Oh, nothing, working I guess" she responds.  
"How about you take the day off?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to, you know, go to lunch and then to a Quidditch Match." I say raising an eyebrow and holding up two tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. This year the Quidditch World Cup was being held in Britain. I got the tickets because of Ginny, she was playing for Britain and they were going against Bulgaria. Ron was incredibly happy , he had told Ginny, and I quote, to beat the bloody crap out of Victor Krum. Hermione rolled her eyes at this but smiled. The whole Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Rolf were going, now it was just up to Hannah to say yes and we would be going too. We all got our tickets for more than half off, because we were like family to one of the players and war heroes. The Weasleys got their tickets for free though, because they were direct family. Ginny had apologized that she couldn't get ours free but said that she got the next big thing. We were going to sit were the player's families sat, which was one of the best spots.  
Hannah's eyebrows shot up, then she smiled, " Is Neville Longbottom, snake slayer and war hero, asking me out on a date?" She asked  
I smiled nervously and gulped, maybe this wasn't the best idea, "Yes?" I said in a questioning tone.  
"Then yes Nev, I would love to go with you" she said and I smile.  
"Wicked!" I sigh, grinning from ear to ear as We continue walking towards the Leakey.  
"So at what time?" She asks me  
"Er, well right now it's 9:30 and the match is at 4 so how about, I leave you to get ready and then I come back and get you at 1, we can eat lunch and then take the portkey that is going to be waiting for us in the Burrow's yard. Sound good?" I ask

I notice we had made it to our final destination, we step inside and I place the bags in the kitchen.

"Sounds perfect" she says softly and reaches up to plant a kiss on my cheek. I blush a little and say goodbye. I disparate on the spot feeling dazed. I finally had a date with the girl of my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6: Key to My Heart

Chapter 6: Key to my heart

Sorry for the last two chapters being so short, here is another one to make up for it.

Everything I write about in this story is property of Ms. Rowling.

I walked around Hogwarts about twenty times, waiting until it was the right time to pick up Hannah. I checked my watch again, 11:57. I let out a frustrated grunt. I was anxious and nervous and excited and happy and all off the other feelings imaginable, mad at the time for not going faster, worried about something going wrong, sad because my parents couldn't see me now and recognize me. I pushed all the negative feelings to the back of my mind and went to sit my the lake the only place in the world that relaxed me. I can see a transparent figure coming towards me from the corner of my eye and then felt my shoulder freeze. Nearly headless Nick sat next to me.  
"What are you doing out here all alone my boy?" He asked me, his transparent eyebrows coming together with curiosity.  
"Hey Nick, I'm just thinking and waiting" I tell him  
"Waiting for what?"  
I could feel myself blush as I responded "The time to come for me to pick up Hannah"  
"The same Hannah who is your lady friend"  
"Yeah that Hannah" I say fondly  
Nick smiles knowingly and keeps quiet. After a long moment I silence he asks, "Why are you picking her up?"  
"We are going on our first date, I'm taking her to the Quidditch World Cup" I blush  
"Can I come?" He teases  
"I'm sorry Nick, but I don't think you can leave Hogwarts" I chuckle  
"True,true" he grins  
He stands up and his feet leave the ground.  
"Well old chap, you say hi to miss Hannah and cheer for Weasley as loud as you can for me" he smiles down at me.  
I laugh, "Yeah, all right…bye Nick"  
He nods at me and starts to float away. Suddenly he stops and turns around. "What time are you picking her up?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow.  
"Um at about 12:45, why?"  
"You better go, it's 12:43" he informs me smiling.  
I gasp and stand up so fast I nearly fall into the lake. "Merlin! Thanks Nick" I exclaim as I run off.  
"No problem chap, good luck!" He yells after me.  
Once I get to Hogsmade I disparate and land in front of Hannah's flat.  
I knock thrice on the door and Hannah comes and opens it.  
"Hey Neville" she says and signals me to come in. I step into her house and take a look at my surroundings . She goes into a room that is most likely her bedroom, and tells me to take a seat.

Her flat was small but cozy. She had a living room with a large couch and an armchair, and a coffee table in front of the couch. Both of them were sitting on top of a rug. A muggle T.V. was also sitting in front of the couch after the coffee table. There was a little but nice kitchen next to the entrance and her room was in the other end of the flat from the living room, with another room next to it and then the restroom. Muggle Televisions had become more popular in the wizard work after the war and now most people owned one, although they fixed them to run my magic not by electricity.

I took a seat on the couch waiting for her to finish getting ready, but as I sat down I felt something in my back pocket and I remembered about the gift I had gotten her about two days ago. I smiled and waited patiently.

"Sorry about that Nev, I'm all ready" she said smiling.  
I smiled back and noticed that what I had gotten her would fit perfectly with her outfit. She was wearing a yellow shirt with white stripes and sleeve that went down to her elbows. She also had on light blue jeans and brown boots that went up to just below her knees. In her head she had on a yellow knitted beanie.  
"Shall we go?" She asked as she put on a brown leather jacket, since it was still cold outside, even if it was March, it was always cold in London.

"Not quite yet" I answer her, she looks at me a questioning look on her face. "Close your eyes" I tell her, she does as I say and I go behind her, getting the necklace out of my back pocket. I gently hold her soft hair and put it to the side, then I put the jewelry around her neck and latch it.  
"Ok, you can open your eyes" I say, as I put her hair back how it was.

She looks down at her neck and gasps, "Neville…".  
The necklace was a gold heart shaped key, with a yellow heart diamond on the head of the key. "It's beautiful, thank you" she whispers.  
"I thought you'd like it, because well it's yellow, like Hufflepuff, and I know you are very fond of your house so… yeah, and the diamond shines, like you, and the gold is very valuable, also like you. But the first though i had when I saw it in the jewelry store window was that it was a heart and well … you, er," come on Neville, I told myself it's now of never, Hannah's big blue eyes were shining, and she looked so intently into my own brown eyes that I felt like she could see every one of my thoughts, that encouraged me to continue. "This is going to sound so cheesy but… the heart is because, well, you have the key to my heart." I finished. I blushed and closed my eyes waiting for her reaction. The worst thoughts popped up in my head, what if she laughed at me after I had just poured my feelings out to her, what if she got mad at me for thinking a girl like her would like to go out with me? No, I told myself, I knew Hannah and she was not like that, she was sweet and kind and worried about other people's feelings, so I emptied my brain of those thoughts.

I didn't hear anything so I open my eyes a tiny bit and peek through my eyelids. The sight that greeted me was Hannah's eyes shining with tears, I looked lower on her face and saw that she was smiling. Those tears were tears of happiness. Taking all the courage I had left, I leaned down and tilted my head, capturing her lips in mine. They fit perfectly, as if they were always meant to be together, like a key and a lock. How there is only one key that fits that certain lock perfectly. I could feel her lips smiling against mine and I took this as a good sign. Her lips were soft and I could taste the lip gloss that she wore, its berry, I finally made out. The kiss was soft and slow yet passionate, we were getting out everything we had felt these past few months. We broke apart and I rested my forehead against hers. "I've been wanting to do that." I told her, she giggled and pushed her lips against mine once again.

* * *

**Hannah's outfit is on my profile, sorry if it is a bit small.**


	7. Chapter 7: You

Chapter 7: You

I do not own Harry Potter

Once we broke apart again I decided to ask her what I had been waiting to say. "Hannah? Would you be my girlfriend?" I got out, looking hopefully into her eyes. "I mean you don't have to say yes, it's your choice…"  
"Yes" she says but I don't listen at first.  
"I wouldn't force you, I would accept your choice no matter what, just say if…wait, you said yes!" I exclaim happily.  
She nods grinning as I stare at her in shock, when it finally registered in my mind, I pick her up from around the waist and spin her around. I keep her suspended in the sky and look up at her eyes, she graves my neck and leans down kissing me for the third time that day. I smile at her and she grins back. I don't want to ruin the moment but I'm afraid we would be late, so I check my watch. 1:36. Wow time really goes by fast when you are having fun. Hannah notices this.

"So where are we going?" She asks  
"Well I was thinking we could go to a muggle pizza place in London, someone told me it was good" I say, now a hundred times happier and less nervous.

"Sounds lovely Nev" she says  
"Let's go then!" I exclaim, smiling.  
She giggles and says, "I think you should put me down first"  
"Right" I say, laughing and put her down. I take her hand and lead her to the door. I put my hand on the small of her back as I walk through the door myself, then I take her hand again and disaparate on the spot.

We appear once again in an alley in London and start walking towards the pizzeria. We get there and see that it isn't one of those fast food restaurant but a fancy one with wood-fired brick ovens and decorations to seem like you are in a street in Italy. I go up to the Maitre d', still holding on to Hannah's hand tightly.  
"Reservation for two" I tell him  
"Name?"  
"Longbottom", he looks up at this with an amused look in his eyes. Most people in the wizarding world didn't find my name that funny anymore considering it is well know now, but muggles still try to contain their laughter when I say my name.  
He once again looks down at his seating chart and answers me, "Right this way" he motions us to follow him as he graves two menus. He leads us to a little table with checkered table-cloth and a candle in the middle. I scoot back Hannah's chair so she can take a seat and then I sit down myself. We ordered a pizza and coke. When we ordered our drinks I was tempted to say butterbeer but I remembered just in time that muggles don't know what that is.

We eat and talk, occasionally cracking up at something someone in another table says. When we are finished I pay the bill and we stand up, graving our coats. We walk in silence to the alley where we aparated. Suddenly Hannah asks a question I had not expected to hear. "Neville?"  
"Yeah?" I answer  
"Well I was thinking of about a year back and I remembered I wanted to ask you something." She looks at me and I nod signalling for her to continue. "What made you go back to the Leaky after the first time I saw you after the war?" I raised an eyebrow but answered without hesitation. "You."  
"Really?" She asks  
"Yeah, I mean, I've fancied you since about sixth year. I really had missed seeing you in the halls that year and all though it was under extremely horrible circumstances, I was unbelievably glad you went back for our seventh year, because that way I knew you were safe. And since I'm such an idiot I didn't tell you how I felt before we left Hogwarts, so I kind of lost hope, but when I saw you at the Leakey that day, I knew I couldn't mess that up so that is what made me go back. Knowing that maybe there would be a tiny possibility that we would be like we are now and there was."  
Before I knew it I had Hannah's arms wrapped around my neck tightly and her head on my shoulder. I hug her tightly around the small of her back. "You mean that?" She whispers into my ear.  
"With all my heart" I respond honestly.  
She smiles at me and takes my hand tightly as we continue walking. "Can I tell you something now?"  
"Of course" I respond  
"I have fancied you since our seventh year, when I saw you give up so much to defend people you barely talked to. But like you I was to afraid to tell you so I kept my mouth shut and Susan's, which was actually hard to do, considering we all slept in the room of requirements and she kept on wanting to tell you about it, she said that you liked me too, that she could see it, but I didn't believe her."  
"Smart girl, Susan" I say, and she playfully slaps my arm. "Well she was absolutely right, maybe if you would have listened to her we would have been together way before now", I tease her chuckling.

She laughs but says, "Well if you would have told me, instead of acting like I was a bloody ghost, we would have been together before now, like you said, or instead of almost giving me a heart attack when you told Voldemort how you felt about him, you could have told me how you felt about me, I'm not the one to blame here mister", she teases back laughing, I laugh.

"Yeah ok." I say.  
"But you know what" I tell her  
"What?"  
"The important thing is that we are together now and I wouldn't change a thing"  
"Me neither" she agrees sincerely, right as we get to the alley. I smile at her and disaparate. 


	8. Chapter 8: She SCORES!

Chapter 8: she SCORES!

Once the familiar smell of fresh cut grass and homemade treats fills our nose I know we have arrived at the Burrow. I check my watch again, 3:43. Perfect, I think. We go outside where I can see a blob of red hair, bushy brow hair, jet black hair, two sets of dark brown hair, brown short hair, two tiny head one with turquoise hair and one with blond long hair and finally two sets of blond almost white hair, which signals that everyone is there. Once we enter hand in hand, I can see everyone's eyes on us and they all have knowing smiles. I grin back and look at Hannah who is smiling but blushing a bit.

"We were waiting for you to get here"  
"Afraid you wouldn't make it"  
"Congratulations mate"  
"We leave in 5 minutes"  
"Ginny would of killed you if you didn't come"  
"Aw ickle Nevow's got a girlfriend"

I hear all of this voices at the same time. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Percy, Ron, and lastly George. I mock glare at George but he only laughs, I couldn't be mad right now no matter what happened.

"Everyone put one hand on the portkey, quick, quick, we have a minute." We all put one hand on the old lamp and as soon as Mr. Weasley threw his hand on the end of the all ready crowded lamp, we took of, spinning and moving at high speed for what seemed like minutes but was only seconds.

Some landed gracefully on the grass, but others, like me, fell and landed on their hands and knees. I stood up and brushed away the dirt from my pants. Looking around I see tents everywhere, some with the Bulgarian flag and others with the British one. There are people with paint all over their faces and clothes that would fit in the circus. We start to walk towards an empty spot and set up two tents, one for the guys and the other for the girls. I go into our tent and see that it is way more spacious than I imagined. There were five sets of bunk beds, a tiny kitchen, a little living room and a bathroom. I place my things on one of the top bunks, since we were going to spend the night and leave in the morning. Then I go outside and look for Hannah, since I didn't see her I assumed she was in the girls tent. I go inside the tent again and see that all the guys were already on a bed talking. On the first bunk bed was Harry on the top bunk with Ron on the bottom one, then George on top with Percy on the bottom, then an empty top with my belongings and Rolf on the bottom and last but not least Mr. Weasley on top with Teddy on the bottom. It was the part of the month when Teddy stayed with Harry, so he came along as a special treat, with the permission of his grandmother, of course. I climbed on to my bed and talked with the rest of the guys for about five minutes and then Harry announces it is time for us to take our seats in the stadium. We go outside and I spot Hannah, I walk up to her and take her hand as we start walking towards the stadium. We pass by tons of carts while walking to our seats, some with quidditch gear, others with British team fan supplies and others with the Bulgarian fan supplies. We buy a shirt with Ginny's number on it and put it on, along with a red foam finger and a British flag. We head to our seats and sit down.

"I'm going to go buy some snacks, anyone want to come?" Asked Ron.  
"Yeah I'll go" I said, standing up.  
"Me to." Agreed Harry getting out of his seat as Teddy jumped up. "I wanna go, I wanna go!" He exclaimed. Harry chuckled, "ok, ok, but you have to hold my hand."  
"Ok!" He grinned and started to tell Harry the options of the things he would get. I chuckled and looked at Hannah, straightening out my sweater.  
"Would you like anything Han?" I asked her.  
"No thank you, don't worry about it"  
"Come on, I insist"  
"I'll take whatever you like." I sigh knowing how stubborn she is. "Ok, I'll be right back" I smile at her and kiss the top of her head. I walk to where the guys are waiting for me and we start walking. We get in line and wait for about five minutes, while Teddy kept on talking of his choices.

"…or a liquorice wand, or a chocolate frog, or a sugar quill, or a chocolate cauldron, or a box of Bert…"  
"Oh look it's our turn!" Harry exclaimed, looking relived. Harry ordered what he wanted and since Teddy couldn't make up his mind and Harry couldn't take the list of sweets anymore, he bought Teddy about five things. "Wow! Thanks Uncle Harry!" Teddy smiled. "Don't mention it kiddo" Harry responded, with a tired but happy look, which Teddy failed to notice. "Next" I hear the little wizard behind the counter say.  
"Er, can I have a box of Bertie Botts Every flavoured beans, two pumpkin pasties and two butterbeers please."

He hands me my food as I pay him and grave a tray to put everything in. We wait for Ron to finish ordering his five pounds of food and what Hermione asked him to bring her and then we head back to our seats. I let the others go into the row first since I was in the edge and then I sit down.  
"Here you go" I tell Hannah handing her her butterbeer and her pumpkin pasty and putting the box of beans in the middle of us. "Thank you", she says pecking my cheek. Just as she does the announcer's voice towers over the crowd's.

"Hello and welcome to the 424th Quidditch World Cup!" The stands erupted in cheers. "On the Bulgarian side we have Andonov, Danchev, Markova, Yankov, Zahariev, Trifonov and Krum!" Cheers were heard from the opposite side of the stadium and boos from our side, with Ron probably being the loudest. "And in the British side we have Thompson, Weasley, Tippits, Wood, Meyer, Fueler and Winston!" We cheered loudly when we heard Ginny's name. "Here comes the ref and they're off, Danchev takes the quaffle and passes it to Andonov, a well aimed bludger from Fueler knocks the quaffle out of his arms and Weasley catches it, she takes It and passes it to Tippits who passé it back to Weasley, a bludger comes her way , she dodges of and passes the quaffle to Thompson who shoots annnnnd SCORESSSS! 10 England, 0 Bulgaria. Markova takes the quaffle and races to the other side, ooooooofffff that hurt, a bludger from Meyer hits her on the knee causing her to drop the quaffle an Tippits catches it. Danchev takes it from her and goes to the other side and… shoots and Wood reaches for it but it dodges him and the quaffle goes through the hoop, DANCHEV SCORES! Tied 10-10. Thompson takes the quaffle and goes to the other side he passes it to Weasley and…" All of us look at the pitch intently, Teddy jumping in his seat, Mrs. Weasley screaming like crazy, all of the Weasley brothers leaning forward and Harry holding his breath, "…she SCORES!" All of us jump up screaming and cheering, Ginny turns to look at us and waves, grinning. The rest of the game went on, until they were England 70, Bulgaria 60. "Krum spots the snitch and races after it, Winston following closely behind, they are head to head, Krum takes the lead, now Winston, Krum, Winston, they are neck to neck, wow this is getting interesting, Winston stretches his hand and…he's got it! ENGLAND WINS!"

We all jump up screaming and cheering, some start dancing and hugging each other as the opposite side hangs their head. We head to the girls tent where the girls were planning a party for Ginny, and wait for her to get there. It was going to be a while since first she was going to celebrate with her teammates, so that gave us time to decorate and for Mrs. Weasley to prepare a small dinner. So we waited patiently.


	9. Chapter 9: Lovely tory

Chapter 9: Lovely Story

i do not own Harry Potter, it is all property of J.K. Rowling.

At about 7:30, an hour after the match had ended, Teddy came running into the tent telling us that Ginny was coming. He had been outside with other kids he had befriended, they had been replaying the match the best they could.

We all stood up as George handed out the indoors fireworks from Weasley Wizard Weezes. He handed Teddy and two year old Victoire ones for kids that came from his toddler section in the store. Harry put on his invisibility cloak and went to check outside, he came back inside panting and whispered, " one, two…three". We all pulled the string and the fireworks went off, right as Ginny came inside the tent. She screamed in surprise and smiled once the fireworks cleared. "CONGRATULATIONS!" We all shouted as Teddy ran up to her and jumped into her arms. She laughed and thanked everyone. She hugged everyone and once she hugged me, she whispered in my ear, "Congratulations to you" she said and looked at Hannah. I raised an eyebrow at her. "How'd you know?" I asked surprised. She smiled softly in the way that made me realize that she was the motherly type, "I can see it in your eyes" she grinned and went on to hug everyone that was left, leaving me there with my mouth agape, I closed it and smiled, shaking my head at her, she really was a great friend. We spent the rest of the party talking and laughing, Ginny told us about how she felt during the match and us about how good it was.  
"So tell us you two, what exactly happened before we left the burrow?" Asked George, smiling deviously at us. Hannah blushed a deep scarlet and I knew I wasn't far behind.  
"Yeah tell us, I bet it would be a lovely story to tell your children someday" Ron followed along laughing, and Hannah and I blushed even more, if that was possible.  
"Aw leave 'em alone" said Bill  
"We thanks Bill" I said  
"Just joking, tell us!" He laughed , I sigh, knowing I would be impossible to get them off my back. Victoire and Teddy turning their heads in the direction of the speaker the whole conversation.  
"Leave them alone, you three", Mrs. Weasley told them, slapping their arms gently. They laughed and looked at us intently, so did Mrs. Weasley, so that left me no choice. I looked at Hannah and she shrugged smiling timidly.  
"Er, well, I, er, I asked her if er, she would like to come with me, and well she said yes so, we came and er" I gulped and blushed, they all looked at me intently, even more than before.  
"You do not 'ave to tell us iv you do not vant to Neville" Fleur told me.  
" No, I want to" I said, smiling at Hannah, she smiled back. I cleared my throat and continued, holding Hannah's hand under the table.  
"Ok, well today in the morning I asked her if she would like to go with me to the match and to lunch. She said yes, so at about one o'clock and I did, when I got there I gave her the necklace and then I, er, kissed her" I gulped again and looked around. The girls were looking at us with big eyes and a soft smile, while the guys smirked. I looked at Hannah and kissed her cheek, to which she blushed but smiled back sweetly.

After that the night went in smoothly, at 9:30, with Victoire asleep and Teddy playing with his action figures, Harry called for everyone's attention.  
"Er, excuse me, I have an announcement to make. Ok well Ginny, I have known you since you were 10 and I was 11, but I didn't realise how deep my feelings for you were until you were 14 and I was 15, when I saw you with other blokes." He had started walking towards Ginny as he spoke. "Now that I look back I love that we got to spend so much time together, and well my best mate being your brother kind of worked as an advantage for us" everyone chuckled as he smiled. "I would like to thank you for always being there for me and supporting me. I can not imagine how those days in the past would be if we had not been together and I don't want to imagine how day in the future would be without you", he got down on one knee at this point and , looking directly into my best friend's eyes, who had years falling from them, as she gasped, "so Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" We all looked at Ginny and then at Harry, who was looking at Ginny hopefully, finally Ginny smiled and sniffed, nodding her head yes. Harry laughed relieved and stood up, while holding Ginny's hand and putting the ring on her finger. He kissed her passionately as the room erupted in cheers. Once they broke apart they laughed and kissed again. I graced Hannah from around the waist and held he close as I wolf whistled and she clapped. As soon as they broke apart again they were being squeezed to death with one o Mrs. Weasley's hugs. Once she let go we all proceeded to congratulate them. I reach Harry and give him a hug, clapping his back.  
"Congrats mate!" I tell him  
"Thanks Neville… for everything"  
"Don't mention it" I tell him, remembering how at the end of the war I had helped Harry get Ginny back. I went up to Ginny and hugged her tightly. "Congrats Gin" I whispered in her ear. She sniffed and I rubbed her back. "Thank you Nev, God, you know you are like my brother, right?"  
I chuckled, "like you need any more" I teased and she laughed.  
"But really Nev, and thank you, I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you, you helped protect me during you seventh year and well what you did to get me together with Harry. Thank you Neville"  
"Your welcome Gin" I told her and hugged her. She smiled at me when I let go and went on go be congratulated by everyone else.  
The night the girls spent talking about the wedding while I played chess with Ron and Harry took Teddy to sleep to the other tent with the help of Ginny. The other guys were talking and laughing at my hopeless attempt to win.

All of us guys went outside the tent to talk and then we all went into our tent. I went outside again an looked at the dark tent that was the girls, I sigh, Hannah had probably fallen asleep and I didn't say goodnight. I turned around to go back into my tent when I heard the same thing I had six months ago.  
"Neville, wait!" I turn around and see Hannah running up to me, she throws her hand around my neck and u wrap my arms around her waist. I smile and look into her eyes.  
"Goodnight" I whisper to her  
"Night" she responds  
I lean down and kiss her softly, then I grave her hand and lead her to her tent.  
"Sleep tight" I say as she goes into the tent. She turns back and smiles at me and enters the large tent. I smile and go to my tent. I lay in my bunk bed looking up at the roof, smiling. I fell asleep with one last thought. Today had been the most amazing day of my life so far.

* * *

**I'm back in the US, so that means I will be able to update more, yay!**


	10. Chapter 10: I Know

Chapter 10: I Know

This is all property of J.K. Rowling.

Hannah and I had been going strong for about a year. I had gone to tell gran and my parents the day after the match. My parents looked happy and I received another gum wrapper. My gran told me that she wanted to meet Hannah. I told her that she already knew her, but she said that she wanted to meet my GIRLFRIEND Hannah, so I took her to see my gran and they spent the whole day talking about me, right there I took notice that gran sure likes to embarrass me. From then on Hannah and I visited my gran once a week and Hannah sure looked happy to hear about my childhood.

Harry and Ginny's wedding was in about three months and my birthday was coming up in a week.  
Now we were in the flat I had bought to stay in during the summer. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone sit on my lap. I look up to see Hannah's smiling face looking down at me. "You'll be older than me now." She stated.  
"Don't you worry, you'll catch up soon enough", I teased he, she laughed and leaned down, my lips were inches from hers when someone interrupted us.  
"Get a room you two!" Earnie yelled at us throwing a pillow at my face. "I do not wish to see my best friend, who is like my sister, snogging her boyfriend"  
"May I remind you that it is Neville's flat" Hannah responded back in a playful way.  
"May I remind you that poor Neville probably doesn't want puke all over his couch" He smiled  
"He's right Han, how bout we leave it for later" I say, as Ernie playfully sticks his tongue out at her and she returns the gesture. I smile at their antics as Susan comes back from the restroom.  
"So how about it?" She asks.

Susan and Ernie had come over to inform us that there was going to be a Hogwarts reunion for the class of 1998. We had been spending a lot of time with them, since they were Hannah's best friends. We spent some Sundays with them or the Fridays we didn't have to work.

"Yeah, I'd love that", responded Hannah. They smiled and looked at me.  
"Of course" I say at last. They smile once again.  
"Ok, so if you would just spread the word, it's going to take place in the outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, it's a small house but has a huge yard, it'll work, it's Leanne's house Hannah, you know where it is." Susan told us.  
"Yeah, I do" responded Hannah  
"Well she offered for the event to take place at her house" Earnie informed.  
"Who planned the event?" I asked  
"Well us, Leanne, Seamus,Padma and Parvati, Dean and Michael, we saw each other one day at the Three Broomsticks and decided to plan the event" Ernie said again.  
"Have you told Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Asked Hannah  
"No, would you tell them and also tell them to tell everyone else, that was in our year if course."  
"Yeah sure" I told them

"Ok, well we better get going, we still have a lot to do." Susan said as she stood up and winked at Hannah, Earnie stood next to her and opened the door for her as we stood up to say goodbye. They left and I plopped back down on the couch, Hannah next to me.

"So about your birthday"  
"I already told you Han, you don need to do anything big." I told her for the twentieth time.  
"Yeah, ok"  
"Hannah!"  
"What I said ok, cool your cauldrons" She laughed and I smile unbelievably.  
"You're still gonna do it, aren't you?"  
"Do you think I'm gonna do it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah" I responded simply  
"I always knew you were a smart person" She teased, I laughed and started tickling her.  
"No, no, no, Neville, stop it, please!" She started screaming and laughing, I laughed at her and stopped.  
She stood up straight again and looked at me. "You'll pay for that" she stated.  
"Oh yeah?" I asked leaning in.  
"Yeah" she responded, closing the gap between her lips and mine.  
Once we broke apart I smirked at her. "I should tickle you more often, I that's what I get from it." She laughed and responded, "Oh that wasn't it". I laughed and smiled at her.

"But come on Nev, what would you like as a present?"  
"I have everything I ever wanted"  
"Stop being so cheesy, I'm serious" I laughed.  
"I'm serious too" she smiled at me.  
"Come on Nev, please" she pleaded.  
"Fine you want to know so much, then I'll tell you." She smiled and leaned forward looking at me.  
"I want you to spend the whole day with me"  
"I'm already doing that"  
"Then you don't have it all set"  
She sigh, "You are way too stubborn" she said leaning her head on my shoulder.  
"I know" I said closing my eyes.

Suddenly I remember that she had gone to eat lunch with the girls.  
"What did Ginny want to tell you today?"  
"Oh" she said opening her eyes and smiled. "She asked me to be her bridesmaid"  
"That's nice"  
"Yeah, I'm really glad I got to know all of your friends better, they're all nice people"  
"I'm glad too" I smile at her. "So do you just have to show up?"  
She laughs, "Of course not Nev, I have to help with the wedding and to try on dresses."  
"Oh, ok" I say  
We let silence fall over us until it was time for Hannah to leave.  
"Where do you have to go?" I ask  
"You know, here and there", she winks and pecks my lips.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then" I say, although it came out more like a question.  
"Of course", she reassures and walks out the door, I wave at her as she disapparate.


	11. Chapter 11: Glad you like it

Chapter 11: Glad you like it

Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter

"Merlin, come ON Neville!" She half yelled.  
I laugh, "What's the hurry anyway?"  
"You'll see, now hurry up!" She said, pushing me out the door of my flat.  
Today was my birthday and Hannah had kept her promise of spending the whole day with me. She was now making me go somewhere at 8 at night.  
I turn abruptly making her jump a bit, a startled look on her face.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Nowhere"  
"Can't we stay home?"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"Because…"  
"Bec.."  
"Neville! We'll be late!"  
"Late for what?"  
"For th…something", she said suddenly realizing she was about to say it. I smirked.  
"Stop that", she said  
"What?"  
"That"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I smirked even more.  
"That… your smirk, you know I don't like it when you do that?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because it drives me crazy" she said in a whisper.  
"What?", I ask teasing her.  
She narrows her eyes at me. She sighs and then pleads , "Can we please go, we'll be late"  
"Why can't we aparate?"  
"Because we can't"  
"But…"  
Suddenly her eyes lit up and she smiled innocently.  
"Don't you want to take a walk with me?"  
I laugh, "If you it it that way, then fine"  
She grins and graves my hand.  
"Yay" she exclaims like a little kid, "lets go, let's go!" I laugh as she drags me running outside.

About 30 minute into our walk, more like jog, Hannah stops in front of the Leaky and smiles.  
"You brought me to see you work… not that I don't love it, but why?" I ask.  
She smiles an rolls her eyes playfully. "Of course not Neville, just come on!".  
She drags me once again into the dark pub.  
"What am I suppose to be loo…"  
"SURPRISE!"  
I jump about five feet in the air as Hannah laughs. The Weasleys, my gran, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Rolf, Seamus, Dean, Earnie, Justin, Susan, Leanne, Denis, Lavander, the Patil twins and a lot of my Gryffindor friends had popped out of behind furniture and the light had turned on. I gasp. The pub was decorated with Gryffindor colors and there was a poster on the wall that said, HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY NEVILLE!, around the words were everyone's name and their birthday wishes for me. I turn to Hannah.  
"You did this?" I ask her. She nods smiling happily. I pick her up an kiss her.  
"Get a room!"  
"Yucky!"  
"Awww"  
"Leave it for tonight!"  
At the last comment Hannah and I broke apart, both blushing furiously. George laughed and Angelina slapped his arm, "Leave them alone!". At this George only laughed more, "Hey, everyone will do it at one point!" He defended himself, as everyone erupted in laughter and his wife scowled. When everyone left their assigned spot to eat and talk, I turned to Hannah. "Thank you" I say to her. "I'm glad you like it", she grins happily.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, laughing and talking. When the time came to blow out my candles I let 3 year old Victoire, 5 year old Teddy and one year old Dominique blow out the candles. Hannah turns to me, smiling softly, "What was your wish?" She asks.  
"If I told you it wouldn't come true now, would it?".  
She laughs as kisses me lightly. I smile an she hugs me.  
"Happy Birthday Neville".


	12. Chapter 12: Good Morning

Chapter 12: Good Morning  
I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling is the one to thank.

I woke up Sunday morning three months later to find myself asleep in an unfamiliar room. I opened my eyes to find Harry hugging Teddy on the bed with the Chudley Cannons covers draped over them and Ron on the inflatable bed next to mine. I stand up and go outside the room. Suddenly everything comes rushing back, today was Harry and Ginny's wedding and almost everyone in the wedding party had stayed to sleep at the Burrow. Since I was a groomsman along with Rolf, Seamus, his cousin Dudley, George, and Ron. The rest of the guys had gone to their own home but I had stayed to help Harry get ready along with Ron who was his best man and lived in this house and George. So both Ron and I had to sleep in Ron's room on an inflatable bed.

I go down the long stairs and get to the kitchen.  
"Good morning dear" I hear Mrs. Weasley's voice. I turn around and see her cooking what looked like eggs and bacon.  
"Morning Mrs. Weasley" I respond smiling at her.  
"Is anyone else up yet?" She asked.  
"Er, Harry, Teddy and Ron were still asleep, I don't know about anyone else though" I informed her.  
"Will you go check for me dear, and wake up everyone or else they will never be ready"  
"Sure thing" I say making my way up the stairs again.  
I walk through the first floor and make my way to Ginny's room, which is the only one on that floor. The door has a neat sign that says, _Size is no_ _guarantee of power, knock before you come in!_ I chuckle and knock on the door. Luna's face appears.  
"Good Morning Neville" she says in her usual dreamy voice.  
"Morning Luna"  
"I suspect you are here to see Hannah, no?" She asks  
"Well actually I wa…"  
"Hannah! Neville is here!" She calls into the room as I wonder why no one ever lets me finish my sentences. I sigh, "Thanks Luna" I say knowing it will be easier to talk to Hannah. She smiles and goes  
into the room once again. Hannah comes out in jeans and a knitted sweater.  
"Morning Nev" she says as she kisses me.  
"Morning" I smile, " Mrs. Weasley sent me up to tell you that breakfast is ready" I tell her, remembering what I came up here for.  
She nods, "Breakfast is ready!" She calls into the room.  
6 girls come out of the room, all announcing that they are starving. Three of them are Ginny, Luna and Hermione. The other three are friends of Ginny from the Holy Head Harpies.  
"I gotta go wake everyone else up" I tell Hannah.  
"Ok", she says, "I'll see you downstairs"  
"Ok" I say giving her a quick kiss.

I head upstairs to the second floor, I go to the right side of the hall first. I get to the door that says, _Chaos zone, keep out!_, below that in scribbly letters says, _Gred and Feorge's room_. I smile sadly and knock on the door, "Breakfast is ready!" I call and move on to Percy's room. I read the sign that looked as if he had written it when he was 10, _Please knock and I will_ _answer momentarily_, I raise an eyebrow and shrug, I do the same I did on George's to make Percy and Audry go to breakfast. I go up the second flight of stairs just as Percy, Audrey, George and Angelina come out.

I see two doors and go to the left side one, knowing that the other one is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's and both of the were awake. Bill and Charlie, it says on the sign with a dragon next to Charlie's name and a Gryffindor lion next to Bill's. Right as I was about to knock Fleur comes out holding Dominique and Victoire trailing after them, Bill comes out lastly. "We heard you when you called them downstairs mate" he answers my questioning look and I nod and head up the stairs to Ron's room.

I come across a sign I had already read, _Ronald's Room_, although the ald was crossed off with a red quill because now it says _Ronxxx's room_ with the Chudley Cannons symbol next to it. I decide not to wake Harry since he could not see Ginny until the wedding so I go to Ron's side and shake him awake.  
"Wha' huh?"  
"Breakfast is ready" I tell him  
"Oh good, I'm starving" he says as he takes the covers of and heads out the door, he turns suddenly and says, "Oh and Neville, Today's Harry's wedding"  
"Thanks Ron" I say sarcastically as he goes down the stairs. I shake my head and go to the other side of the bed Harry is sleeping in and pick up Teddy from Harry's side and take him downstairs with me.

Once I get downstairs I go through the living room and see Charlie asleep on a couch, I wake him up telling him that breakfast is ready and put Teddy down on the couch he had occupied, putting a chair in front of it, so incase he was to fall he would crash against the chair instead if crashing on the floor.

I go into the kitchen and see all the girls seated in chairs and the guys leaning against walls and furniture eating. I go and stand behind Hannah's chair leaning on it as Mrs. Weasley passes me a plate.  
"Where's Harry?" Asks Charlie  
At the mention of Harry's name Ginny looks up and grins.  
"Asleep" I say and everyone stares at me. I swallow my eggs and explain. "Well I didn't wake him, because he couldn't see Ginny and well, if he woke up he would come down here and see her, that's bad luck", I say the last part quieter and scratch the back of my neck. Everyone nods and Hannah smiles at me. I smile back and continue eating.  
About ten minutes into breakfast I hear a little voice, "Come on uncle Harry, you have to eat, today's your wedding!"  
Everyone in the room gasps and Ginny's eyes go huge.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" We hear him closer.  
I start to panic as Hermione shoves Ginny outside through the door in the kitchen.  
She looks at us as we stare in shock, "I panicked", she mouths, shrugging and bites her lip. In that moment Harry enters the kitchen with his hair as messy as ever and in pajamas.  
"What?" He asked when he saw as all staring at him as we smiled unnaturally.  
"Harry dear, eat fast so you can get ready, remember, today's the big day." Mrs. Weasley told him, eyeing the door.  
"Oh, right!" He says and enthusiastically turns around to grave a plate, he stops suddenly and asks, "Where's Gin?".  
"She's getting ready dear, but you can't see her on the day of the wedding before the ceremony", she told him.  
A quiet sneeze broke the silence and we cringed.  
"Ok then, but whoever is outside might want to come in, it's cold out", he winked, graved some toast and a cup of tea and handed me his jacket. "Give her this when she comes back inside, I don't need her to be sick during our honeymoon". He left the room shaking his head and chuckling.  
We all try to hold back our laughter as Mrs. Weasley opens the door.  
"Are you mad Hermione!" Says Ginny, who had her arms wrapped around herself.  
Hermione gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, I panicked".  
Teddy stands there looking at Ginny in disbelief, "Aunt Ginny! It's your wedding day, we can play outside later!". At this we all erupt in laughter and Ginny cracks a grin.


	13. Chapter 13: There

Chapter 13: There  
J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world, not me.

I sit on the comfortable couch in the living room, waiting until the time comes for me to get ready. I check my watch again. It was currently 3 o'clock and the wedding ceremony didn't start until 6. I calculate the hours in my head and come to the conclusion that I should wait until about 4:30, so I won't ruin my outfit while waiting. I pick up a magazine that was left behind and read the statistics for the quidditch season. I feel the right side of the couch sink a bit and I turn my head to see Ron, eating what looked like a piece of cake.  
"Hi", he says, crumbs falling from his mouth.  
"Hey" I respond, looking at his crumbling cake.  
"Want some?" He asks, putting his pastry close to my face. I shake my head no and he shrugs.  
Silence takes over for a few minutes.  
"So", he says, finally finishing his piece of cake and whipping his hands on his pants, "When are you planning on proposing?"  
I choke and look at him questionably.  
"I don't know, maybe two years after going out with her, we only have about a year and a half together, although it feels like it's been longer but at the same time it feels like it has only been a couple of weeks." I answer at last.  
He nods.  
"You?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Probably next year, that way I can save up for a house and give it to her as a wedding present. Around October maybe, since it was when we first started getting along."  
"How long have you been together?" I asked  
"About five years! Hermione wanted to wait to get married, said something about having steady jobs and the right age or something, but I can wait as long as I get to marry her someday." He told me and I noticed that when he talked about Hermione he got a far off look in his eyes.  
I smile at him, this time being my turn to nod.  
"Where are the girls anyway?" He asks me, looking around.  
"Helping your sister get ready", I tell him and he looked at me with disbelief.  
"So early!" He exclaims.  
I shrug and sigh, "Girls have a different way of thinking".  
"No kidding", he says and stands up.  
"We should probably get ready too, I guess, it's quarter past 4 and we have to calm Harry's nerves."  
I stand up also and follow him up the long stair to the last floor.  
We get our clothes which had been laid out the night before and start putting them on. We were to be going in muggle tuxedos, since Harry liked them better than dress robes.  
The jacket, pants and shoes were black and the tie was red. Harry would wear the same thing but with a red rose in his breast pocket. We combed our hair and put the tie loosely around our shoulders, compromising that we would put it on correctly later. Harry came into the room, and started getting ready. The three of us tried to make his hair stay neatly but every time we got it shot out of place again. To say that Harry looked nervous was understatement, he began fumbling with his tie and with his jacket as we tried to calm him down. We went downstairs and waited. The whole lower floor was chaotic, with Mrs. Weasley trying to get Teddy to put on his tiny tie, George running around looking for his other shoe, Fleur trying to get Vic to cooperate while she did her hair. Mr. Weasley and the other men outside putting out everything and occasionally coming inside to look for things. Finally at half past five the other groomsmen arrived and Ron took Harry outside to the tent. Ginny came out looking outstanding with her white dress and red hair flowing down her shoulders. I waited at the foot of the stairs for Hannah, who was the last to come out. She had on a strapless red dress that went down to her ankles, a diamond lining on her waist, although she was dressed like the other girls, she looked fifty times more beautiful.  
"You look outstanding" I told her honestly.  
She smiled and blushed.  
"You are not far behind", she responded winking at me.  
I started struggling with my tie that I had yet not put on, when I felt Hannah's hand brush mine away and she moved her hand expertly, occasionally looking up and smiling at me. She pulled the knot up and flattens it against my shirt.  
"There", she says, I'm about to lean down to kiss her when Seamus comes running in telling me that guest were starting to arrive. I kissed Hannah quickly.  
"See you in a bit", I say and rush out the door.  
We spend the next half hour or more sitting the guests, since it was part of our job as groomsmen. Finally once everyone is seated we go outside the tent. When we hear the music start we start to walk.  
First Seamus enters with one of Ginny's bridesmaids, then Dudley with another one, then George with another one, then goes Luna and Rolf, then Hannah and I start to make out way to the front. I let go of Hannah and she goes to the left and I go to the right next to Rolf and Ron. Hermione then enters alone, being the maid of honor. There is a pause and then Teddy comes in trying not to trip with the rings, Victoire follows him dropping rose petals as she goes. Then Ginny comes out, smiling like she never had before and holding on to her father's arm. Harry's eyes follow her and he gasps. When she gets to the altar Mr. Weasley kisses her cheek and hands her hand to Harry. The ceremony goes on and finally they call for Teddy, he hands them their rings and they exchange their vows. Harry kisses her as the little wizard says, " I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."  
We clap and cheer as they run down the aisle.  
The tent transforms to the reception room with tables and a dance floor. Once Harry and Ginny enter again we all clap and go congratulate them.  
I give Ginny a tight hug and Harry a clap on the back telling them honestly how happy I am for both of them, they smile and thank me, and I go back to my seat so other people can get to them. Then reception goes smoothly, Harry and Ginny share their first dance and I dance with Hannah most of the time, but also with Ginny and other friends. Ginny did the tradition of throwing her bouquet to all the single ladies and Hannah caught it. Everyone looked at me and I gulped turning beat red, Hannah looked at me and laughed. When the time came for Harry and Ginny to leave, they mounted a broomstick, of all things, and took off, we waved at them until they disappeared. They had wanted a broomstick because it was after a quidditch match that they had finally gotten together. All the guests left and we helped clean up, using magic as Mr. Weasley drove Dudley and Mrs. Dursley to their home in a muggle car. Everyone went upstairs to their rooms and I took a seat on the couch, to rest a bit, Hannah sat next to me and I put my arm around her and felt her head on my shoulder. In those ten minutes I felt Hannah's breathing even and felt my eyes close.


	14. Chapter 14: Don't forget the frosting

Chapter 14: Don't Forget the Frosting

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

A months after the wedding I find myself in Hannah's flat helping her bake ten batches of cupcakes. I sit on the counter in the kitchen, my eyes glued to her face. She had her nose scrunched up in concentration, her teeth biting down softly on her lower lip.

Suddenly she looks up from her work of stirring the cupcake mix.

"What?" She asks amused, getting self conscious after a while and smooths out her hair with her free hand.

I smile. "It's nothing" I say.

She gives me an unbelieving look and returns to mixing the gooey but delicious contents. I shift my gaze to the bowl filled with frosting and stick a finger in it, scooping up some and placing it in my mouth. Hannah looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I lick my lip, to get rid of the sugary stuff and give her an innocent smile. She rolls her eyes and looks down again. I sneak a glance at her before looking back down at the bowl and putting my finger in it again.

"Caught you", I hear Hannah's voice and I quickly put the frosting in my mouth. She graves the bowl from my side and places it next to her.

"Hannah, why?" I whine

"I still have to frost some cupcakes", she says amused at my antics.

"But you only have one more batch and still have a ton of frosting".

"After I frost them you can eat all the frosting you like".

I compromise and stare at her as she works, waiting patiently. I follow her with my eyes as she puts the batch into the oven.

"How about now?" I ask.

Sh sighs playfully, "Fine, just one", she warns and I nod happily, going over to her side and scooping up some frosting. I'm about to put it in mouth, when I get a mischievous idea. I turn to Hannah and see her leaning against the counter, reading a book.

"Hey, love?" I call to her.

"Mmm?" She looks up from her book, right as I smear the frost on her nose. I laugh at her startled look and she glares at me, a smile playing at her lips. She goes over to the bowl and scoops some up, plastering it on my cheek. Soon we have a full on frosting war on, until I stop it by graving some on both hands and putting it over her cheeks, close to her eyes. She closes them and I take that chance to go behind her. She clears her eyes of the frosting and blinks.

"Neville?" I bite my lip to hold back the laughter.

I grave her from around the waist and quickly spin her around, pressing my lips against hers. She makes a noise at the back of her throat. I deepen the kiss and she doesn't protest. She opens her mouth against mine and I explore every inch of her already familiar mouth. She moans. I pick her up and take her to the counter, sitting her on top of it where I had previously sat. We break apart and I start kissing down her jaw and neck, she leans her head back and I smile against her skin. I get to the strap of her tank top and move it aside. I start kissing and sucking where it had been on her shoulder, as she gasps. Suddenly we hear a knock on the door and I break apart. Hannah gulps, panting. I smile when I see her readjust her strap as she walks to the door, right as she is about to open it she noticed the red mark on her shoulder.

"Neville!" She whispers at me.

I smirk as she shakes her head and puts on a thin sweater, to hide the mark I had left her. With one last disbelieving look at me she opens the door.

Ernie comes in and gives his best friend a kiss on the cheek and me a pat on the back.

"Are you cold?" He asks Hannah and she blushes a bright red. I wink at her behind Ernie's back and snort with laughter, quickly covering it up as a cough. Ernie raises an eyebrow at me and turns his attention back to Hannah. We had the fire going in the flat, so even if it was November it was still pretty warm inside.

"Yes", responds Hannah, giving me a slight glare. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes at our unusual behavior.

"Anyway, I just came because Susan sent me to get the cupcakes, so you wouldn't have to take them with you to the reunion tomorrow."

"Right, she told me she's sent you." She blushed, embarrassed she had forgotten. "A batch is still in the oven, it'll be ready in like ten minutes, you can wait here if you'd like, while I prepare them." She tells him, he nods and takes a seat on the couch. They had asked Hannah to make cupcakes for the reunion, since she had experience in the kitchen, considering she owned the Leakey.

She heads to the kitchen, as I call after her, "Don't forget the frosting!". She coughs and almost trips on the chair and I laugh and Ernie looked confused. She shoots me a playful glare and gets to work. I make small talk with Ernie, anxiously waiting until he leaves. Finally after about fifteen minutes Hannah hands him about ten boxes and he heads out the door.

Hannah closes the door, taking off her sweater so that she once again is in just her tank top and jeans. She sits next to me and slaps my arm playfully.

"You are such a tease", she says amused and I laugh.

She kisses me hard and runs her hand through my hair, I can't help but moan when she shifts and takes a seat on my lap. She starts to unbutton my shirt and then she suddenly stops. I moan in protest and open my eyes. She sits there smirking, I even my breath.

"Gosh, what you do to me" I tell her.

"You deserved it, making me look silly." She responds and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I love you Han." I tell her sincerely.

She cuddles up against my chest.

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15: I'm sowwy

Chapter 15: I'm sowwy

I do not own Harry Potter.

The next morning I wake up to something tickling my nose. I open my eyes to see a mane a straight blonde hair covering my face, I breath in deeply the scent of strawberries. I smile, blowing on it so it gets off my nose and tighten my arm around her. If anyone came into the room right now, they would see Hannah on the edge of the couch, her hand dangling, gently touching the floor. Then they would see her back pressed against my chest and my back against the couch, my arm wrapped protectively around her waist and her other hand covering mine. It was not the most comfortable position, but I didn't mind.

I smiled as the events of last night came flooding into my mind, the frosting war, the feel of her skin under my lips, Ernie coming in, confused for our odd behavior, and her getting her revenge on me. After that we had stayed up until midnight watching movies and eating popcorn on her couch. We had obviously fallen asleep without noticing because the telly was still on and a blanket lay crookedly around us. I felt Hannah shift under my arm and turn to face me, our noses now inches apart.  
"Morning", she said sleepily with a soft smile.  
"Mornin'", I whisper back to her and peck her lips. She smiles and closes her eyes again, snuggling into my chest. I feel my eyes slowly start to shut.

A while later the clock on the wall starts to chime, I jerk awake startled, Hannah jumps and falls off the couch. I laugh and as she regains her composure. She smiles sheepishly and stands up.  
"Find me funny, eh?" She asks.  
I nod my head and she shakes hers. She moves into the kitchen as I sit up and stretch my limbs. Then I stand and follow her, getting the pumpkin juice out of the refrigerator and two cups out of the cabinet. I then get out two mugs and start to prepare tea. I watch her as she scrambles the eggs and puts the bacon on the pan. I go up to her and snake my arms around her waist, placing my chin on her shoulder. She turns to me and smiles, then keeps on working. A couple of minutes later she put the plates on the table and we sit down to eat. Once we are done I take the plates and put them in the sink, enchanting them so that they wash themselves, as Hannah puts the pumpkin juice back on the fridge.  
"Hey love?" I say as she cleans the table and puts the case of flowers on the center.  
"Yeah?" She looks up at me.  
"I have to go get dressed", I inform her and she pouts a bit, "I'll be right back though, it won't be but a second." I promise.  
"Okay", she agrees reluctantly and I peck her cheek disapparating on the spot to my flat.  
I land on the soft carpet, realizing that I had left my shoes behind, I laugh at my own foolishness and go into my room. I search the closet for something to wear, it didn't have to be formal, the reunion was going to be a casual meeting, but we did have to be in our house colors. So I picked jeans, a long sleeved gray shirt, a red flannel shirt and my gray and red vans. I take my Gryffindor varsity jacket since we had to have something with our house symbol or name. I take a quick shower before apparating back to Hannah's flat.

When I get there she is still in the clothes she had worn yesterday before falling asleep. She is seated on the couch, a book in hand. I sit on the couch across from her and try to memorize every feature on her face. Her brown eyebrows slightly together in concentration, a smile playing on her lips with dimples showing on her cheeks, her bright blue eyes a bit wide, a sign that she is enjoying her book, and her light freckles sprinkled gently on the bridge of her nose and on the top part of her cheek. She didn't have any makeup on and I though she looked the prettiest that way. I smile and she looks up at me, finally noticing I had already arrived.  
"Neville! I didn't see you,", I laugh, finding it adorable that she could get so caught up in a book.  
"Well, I'm going to go get ready", she informs me, standing up and coming over to me. She kisses me lightly before retreating to her room. I grave the remote control from beside me and start to click through the channels.  
"Nevilleeeee…" I hear Hannah whine as she comes out a white tank top in hand.  
She points at the mark from last night and I laugh. She had been planning on wearing a white tank top with a yellow jacket and jeans, but since the tank top didn't cover her shoulder she was not going to be able to wear it. I laugh and she stares at me in disbelief.  
"Amusing?" Her tone of voice is not mad and I know that she did not regret it.  
I nod and go over to her.  
"Sowwy", I tell her using a baby voice. Her features soften up.  
"What do I wear?" She asks me.  
"How about those yellow jeans?"  
"Oh, right! And the Hufflepuff shirt, you know the one with the black sleeves." I nod and she grins.  
"Thank you", she gives me a kiss, her lips lingering in mine, she then goes back to her room. I hear the water from the shower running and I turn my attention back on the t.v..  
There was a show on about two step brothers, a nerdy one and a cool one who played guitar. It was pretty funny although they could be stupid at times, especially when it came to their mischievous sister. I watch about two episodes, then Hannah comes out. She had on yellow jeans, and a shirt with the Hufflepuff crest in the middle and black sleeves. She had on the necklace I given her all those months ago, and white converse. On her arm was a white Hufflepuff hoodie, and her hair was in a high ponytail.  
She looks up at the clock and extends her hand to me.  
I stand up, taking her hand, before the swirling sensation takes over.


	16. Chapter 16: What are sisters for

Chapter 16: What are sisters for

I do not own Harry Potter

Outfits on my profile ; )

I shiver as the cool air hit me. I put on my jacket and take Hannah's hand once again. We make our way to the fenced area, where we hear music playing and people talking. We knock on the door of the small house and a woman opens it.  
"Hannah, hello, nice to see you dear!".  
Mrs. Rucorn, Leanne's mum, hugs Hannah.  
"Hello, Mrs. Runcorn", Hannah says politely, hugging her back.  
"This is my boyfriend Neville", she tells her, gesturing to me.  
"Neville Longbottom, really nice to meet you, it's an honour", I blush and take her outstretched hand.  
"The honour is mine Mrs. Runcorn", she smiles at me.  
"Come in, come in, everyone is outside, you know the way Hannah". Hannah smiles, nodding, and we thank her.  
We make our way through the little house, until we get of a glass door. As I walk though the door I see a lot of people in different colors, red, yellow, blue and surprisingly green. I spot Draco Malfoy, he was dressed in a long sleeved green sweater, with the Slytherin crest, he had on black jeans and a black jacket, along with green vans. Next to him is a woman about our age, she was dressed in green jeans and black boots, with a gray shirt and a black with green sweater. She looked kind and cheerful, I smile, happy to know that not all Slytherins are evil. She was not in out year and from the ring on her finger I could see she was about to become a Malfoy. I look around some more and spot different faces of people I hadn't seen in a while. I see Ron and Hermione, Hermione talking to Padma and Ron stuffing his face in a cupcake, while Seamus tells him something. Ron is wearing a Gryffindor quidditch shirt, with blue jeans, a black jacket and red converse, and Hermione was wearing a Gryffindor shirt, a knitted Gryffindor varsity sweater, jeans and red vans.  
Hannah spots Leanne and makes her way towards her, taking me along.  
"Hannah!", she exclaims, running up to her and giving her a hug.  
"Hey Le, I haven't seen you in so long!", Hannah responds, wrapping her arms around one of her best friends.  
"I know!", she says back, eyeing me and giving Hannah smug look.  
She laughs and takes my hand again. Justin comes from behind Leanne and hugs Hannah as he asks me. "You have been taking care of her for me haven't you mate?".  
"'Course", I respond, giving Hannah's hand a squeeze.  
Ernie and Justin were like Hannah's big brothers, they took care of her and I knew that if I ever did anything wrong, they would not hesitate to hex the living daylights out of me. He smiles.  
"How have you two been?" He asks, turning his head from me to her.  
"Perfect, actually", she gives me a sweet smile and I wink at her, then nod to Justin.  
"You know Neville, I remember the first time I met you", he smiled, remembering fondly, " we had been paired at the dueling club, in our second year, although I guess we weren't that good, since we ended up on the floor".  
I laugh along with him remembering that time. I was nervous to be paired with him, he use to, or still does, talk a lot, I didn't like talking so much back then.  
"Well we'll let you get along then, to say hi to everyone".  
We wave to Justin and Leanne and make our way through the crowd, towards Ron and Hermione.  
"Honestly Ronald, do you ever stop eating?", was the first thing I heard from Hermione.  
"What, I'm hungry." Ron responded defensively as his girlfriend rolled her eyes although a smile played at her lips.  
"Hey mate, hey Hannah", Ron said finally acknowledging our presence.  
"Oh, hi you two", Hermione went along.  
She gives Hannah a quick hug and I give her a kiss in the cheek, then pat Ron's shoulder, since his hands were full of frosting. We spend some time talking until we hear the doors open. A man with messy black hair, wearing black jeans, a black Gryffindor hoodie and white vans steps out. Holding his hand was a woman with red hair, a white Gryffindor shirt, red pants, a black jacket and black high heels. Both had a matching ring on their finger.  
Harry and Ginny make their way towards us. The rest of the day we spend talking with former classmates.  
I talk to Seamus, recalling the time we blew up the bridge during the battle. And to Dean, about the nights we had spent in the common rooms, me helping him with the Herbology homework. I talk to Ernie, remembering the days in the DA meeting, when we where paired together. I talk to Michael, about the nights we spent planning our next attack on the Carrows. Before lunch Terry and Michael, who had surprisingly good voices, sang "Long Live", which was the song that was put after we graduated Hogwarts.

At about 3, we go to the lunch table and start serving ourselves lunch. Once I see that everyone is distracted I make my way to Hermione and Ginny, who were serving themselves pasties.  
"Hello ladies", I say cheerfully.  
"Hey"  
"Hi"  
"Can I tell you something?", I ask them. At this both of them look up from their plates to me.  
"What is it?", asks Ginny.  
I grave both their arms and lead them to a corner.  
"Well you see, I er…want to ask Hannah for her hand", at first both of them stare at me confused, then it clicks.  
"OH M…"  
"Shhhhhh", Hermione and I cover Ginny's mouth.  
"Sorry", she says and I wave it off and continue.  
"Do you guys think it's too early, I don't want to rush her into anything", I tell them voicing my fear.  
"Do you love her Neville?", asks Ginny.  
"With all my heart", I say, it sounds cheesy but it's true.  
"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with her?", this time it was Hermione who asked.  
"'Course I do", I say honestly.  
"Then we don't see what is so wrong, different relationships have their different timings, you may wait five years or five months to get married, but what matters is the love that there is between those two people."  
"You really are the brightest witch of our age", Hermione smiles and blushes.  
"Thank you two, now I just need to find a ring and ask her dad."  
They smile.  
"What are sisters for", Ginny responded. I smile ah them and hug both of them tightly, they really were like my sisters.  
I walk over to the table we were sitting at and sit next to Hannah. She turns and smiles at me as I look into her eyes. Now more than ever I know this is the right choice.


	17. Chapter 17: Weller sir

Chapter 17: Well er…sir

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me

I gulp and rub my sweaty hands on my pants. I take a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door. I was in a small village, medium sized houses surrounding a little park. A man with brown whiting hair opens the door. He is slightly shorter than me, with blue eyes and a friendly smile. When he sees me Mr. Abbott grins and pulls me inside the house.  
"Goodness son, what are you doing here, Hannah is at her flat now, if you are looking for her."  
"No Mr. Abbott sir, I am actually here to see you now", I tell him and his eyebrows go up slightly.  
"Alright Neville", he says ushering me to the living room, "sit,sit, would you like some tea."  
I nod, "Thank you."  
He disappears into the kitchen and comes back a while later with a tray with two tea cups and some biscuits.  
He puts it down on the coffee table and pours the tea into the cups, handing me one.  
"So, what can I do for you?", he asks me after sitting down across from me.  
"Well er...sir, you know I love Hannah, and that I would protect her with my life,", Mr. Abbott looked at me intently and I continue, "I don't know what I would do if she were not in my life, I have become stronger and more confident since she is with me. I am prepared to provide her with everything she needs. I can't think of anyone more perfect ten your daughter sir." I take a deep breath.  
"So I came here tonight to ask for your blessing. I would like your permission to marry your daughter…sir".  
Mr. Abbott states at me for some time, then looks at the carpeted floor and takes a deep breath.  
"You know, son, that was quite a speech. Yes, you have my blessing." I smile relived but he continues this time I'm a serious tone that kind of scares me.  
"But Mr. Longbottom, if you fail to do any of the things you told me or if you hurt my daughter, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and you know the rest."  
I gulp and nod my head.  
"You know sir, I would never do that, I wouldn't even dream of doing that. And trust me if I do, I would probably already be hurt on my own accord before you even get to me."  
He nods and the grins again.  
"I wish you the best Neville, and I know I couldn't have asked for a better man than you for my baby."  
"Thank you sir, it means a lot coming from you." I tell him.  
"I must be leaving now, I have a lot to plan on the matter." I tell him standing up.  
He follows me to the door and before I open it he says.  
"When will you be asking her?"  
"I was thinking January, if everything goes all right."  
He grins. I open the door and step out.  
"Thank you again Mr. Abbott, have a nice day sir.", I tell him.  
"You too son."

I wait in the three broomsticks, a bit less nervous than I was when I went to see Mr. Abbott.  
I was meeting Justin and Ernie today. I thought that since they are like brothers to her and the ones who took care of her during Hogwarts, that I should ask or tell them that I would like to marry Hannah.  
"Hey mate!", Ernie walks into the pub and walks over to me. "Justin said he would be apparating here shortly."  
I nod as he takes off his coat and sits down.  
Just that second Justin appears in the pub, he spots us and makes his way over.  
"What'd you want to talk to us about Neville?", he asks, sitting down.  
"Well I wanted to er…"  
We are interrupted by the landlord bringing us the butterbeers I had orders before the guys got here.  
"So what was it Neville?", Ernie asks after taking a sip out of the glass.  
"Right er, well I went to see Mr. Abbott the other day and I er… he have me his blessing to marry Hannah." I say the last quietly and see their reaction. Ernie chokes on his butterbeer and Justin's eyes go wide and his jaw drops. I hadn't thought I'd get this big of a reaction from them.  
"So,", I continues once they calmed down a bit, "I wanted to tell both of you, because you are like Hannah's brothers and I care about what you have to say."  
They look at each other and then back at me.  
Ernie is the first to speak.  
"We appreciate that Neville, really…Look mate, Hannah has gone through an awful lot, you know, with loosing her mum, which she was extraordinarily close to, and the war, and everything."  
I nod knowing exactly what they meant.  
This time it was Justin who spoke.  
"We also need you to know that if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, we will hurt you five times worse."  
I nod.  
"Like I told her dad, I would not dream if doing anything to her and if I do you would probably already see me hurt when you get to me."  
They chuckle and nod.  
"If you came here to ask for our blessing also, then yes of course you can marry her." Justin says.  
"We can see it, in her eyes, that she is happy with you. And we am can also see it in yours that you love her very much."  
"Thank you. Both of you." I tell them.  
"Now go, mate, you have tons to do, I know I did when I proposed to Su."  
I laugh and stand up heading to the door.  
"Thank you!" I call and see them wave, before I apparate to Diagon Alley. 


	18. Chapter 18: Neville

Chapter 18: Neville

I do not own Harry Potter it is property of J.K. Rowling

Two weeks later I wake up feeling excited. Today was Christmas Eve and ever since I was a little kid I had always loved this season. The feeling of family, not having to work or go to school, the christmas carols, the decorations, the weather, everything about it. Mrs. Weasley had invited us to the burrow to spend christmas, Hannah had said she was going to spend it with her dad and that she wished she could go. At that Mrs. Weasley told her to bring him also, so I was to get ready, pick up Hannah, go to St. Mungos, pick up gran, then pick up Mr. Abbott and then go to the burrow, where Hannah and I were going to spend the night and gran and Hannah's dad were to floo back to their home.

I continue getting ready, until I am absolutely sure I am not forgetting anything, including my secret Santa gift. We were going to start a tradition of doing a secret Santa each christmas, that way we wouldn't have to buy about thirty gifts, but the children would get a present from everyone. I dispparte to the Burrow, when I get there I say hi to Mrs. Weasley and leave the gifts under the tree. I give her a kiss on the cheek before disapparating, promising to come back later. Ever since after the war Mrs. Weasley became like a second mum to me.

I land inside Hannah's flat, usually if I was to visit someone I would apparate outside their flat but now it was as if Hannah's flat was also mine and my flat was also hers. I walk into her bedroom and see the door to the bathroom close and the lights on. I smirk and tip toe to the bed, quietly laying on top of it. I spot a gift bow on the floor and pick it up, putting it on top of my head. I hear the knob of the door start to turn and I try to hold back my laughter. Hannah comes out a second later with a towel under her armpits, covering her up, she sees me and jumps. She pulls her toothbrush out of her mouth, alarmed and points it at me, as if it were a wand. She cocks an eyebrow and slumps her shoulders when she notices I was no threat.  
"Like your christmas preset?", I say, laughing.  
"Charming", she responds sarcastically.  
I take the bow off my head and watch her as she goes around the room in the towel, graving her clothes from her drawers. She looks at me expectantly and I stare at her, then it clicks.  
"Can't I stay here?", I smirk and wink, "Only joking, I'll be outside."  
She nods and I leave the room, I peak my head back in, smirking at Hannah who was still looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"You sure you don't want me do stay?"  
"Go Neville!", she giggles. I laugh as I dodge a pillow Hannah had thrown at me. I close the door and make my way to the kitchen. I was starving considering I had not eaten breakfast. I take a bowl out of the cupboard and the milk and cereal out of their respective spots. I pour the Cheeri Owls into the bowl and then put milk in it. I sit at the table eating contently when Hannah comes out. She gets another bowl out but instead eats Pixie Puffs, which was her favorite cereal.  
"Just woke up, have you?", I ask her, looking up from my bowl.  
"Maybe", she responds, blushing a bit and I chuckle.  
"Good thing I got you a muggle alarm clock for christmas", I laugh as she shakes her head smiling at me.  
"Love?", I ask after a few minutes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to see my parents, wish them a marry Christmas."  
She smiles at me sweetly and nods.  
"You know I love visiting your parents."  
I smile and stand up, graving my empty bowl and going over behind Hannah. I lean down and give her a kiss on her forehead before graving her also empty bowl and taking them to the sink.  
I wait a few moments while she dries her wet hair. She then comes and sits on my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist and she leans her head on my shoulder. I kiss her neck and breath in the strawberry scent.  
"What time are we leaving?", she asks me.  
I mumble something against a her skin and even though I can't see her face I know she is smiling with a raised eyebrow.  
"I didn't quite catch that love."  
I chuckle and peck her neck before making my lips leave her soft skin.  
"We can wait a half hour." I respond and she relaxes against my chest.

About an hour later I find myself in front of St. Mungos, holding Hannah's hand. We make our way inside and pass through the lobby where the healer greets us. We go up the lift and step out on the familiar floor. I make my way over to my parents' room almost unconsciously and go in. The sight that greets me is my mum munching happily on a candycane and my dad playing with the bed sheets. I smile and let go of Hannah's hand, she makes her way over to my mum's and I sit between both of my parents. Hannah starts chatting happily with my mum and I talk to dad.  
"He bought me a bunch of chocolate frogs the other day, to complete my collection. He really is a great guy Mrs. Longbottom." I hear Hannah say.  
"Neville", the voice is unexpected and I turn my head abruptly to my mum. Hannah states at me then at her in shock.  
I feel my eyes glisten and I gulp.  
"Son", this time it was my dad and I laugh happily, years streaming down my face as I go and hug them, throwing my arms around both of them.  
The healer comes running in the room and looks at me. I stare at her hopefully and say, "They recognize me!"  
She smiles. I look back to my parents and see that they have gone back to their childlike behavior. I stare at the healer.  
"It looks as though they are making process Mr. Longbottom, they might recover done of their memory but it will come and go like just now, they won't have their full memory back though.", she explains after I had talked to my parents some more and my mum had given me the wrapper.  
"But why did they take about 23 years?", I ask confused.  
"The only reasonable explanation is that since their torturer died the damage has been repaired a bit. But we don't know, maybe it's just a phase. If they do make anymore progress we will be sure of inform you and your grandmother Mr. Longbottom."  
I nod and thank her, kissing my mum's and dad's cheeks.  
"Happy Christmas", I whisper to them. I the take Hannah's hand we make our way together outside.

We knock on my Gran's door and she opens it.  
The first thing that comes out of my mouth surprises me. "They said my name Gran, she said Neville and he said son".  
She covers her mouth a tear threatening to escape her eye. Although I never said their names, she knows who I am talking about.  
"Oh, Neville, you silly boy", she laughs shakily but happily and I laugh along with her. And although I know she is not a hugging person I throw my hand arms around her neck, she didn't protest but hugs me equally. We break apart and she looks at Hannah.  
"How have you been Miss Hannah?"  
Hannah smiles, "Great Mrs. Longbottom." She responds.  
"Silly girl, I have told you to call me Gran!"  
Hannah laughs and kisses Gran's cheek.  
"Are you ready Gran?", I ask she nods.  
I try to grave her arm so she can apparate with me, but she brushes it away.  
"I may be old boy, but I am not incapable of doing the same things as you!", Hannah and I chuckle at that and she huffs, before disapparating to the Burrow.  
"To your dad's?", I ask Hannah.  
"To my dad's.", she confirms and we disaparate on the spot.  
We land in front of a house I had been in just a few weeks back. Hannah knocks on the door and Mr. Abbott opens it. He sees us and smiles, gesturing for us to come in. I shake his hand and Hannah kisses his cheek.  
"How have you two been?", he asks cheerily.  
"Great!", exclaims Hannah sincerely.  
He grins at her.  
"Let me just go put on my sweater and I will be down in a jiffy", he tells us.  
Hannah and I try to hold back our laughter once he is out of sight.  
He comes down a few seconds later and Hannah takes his arm, she would apparate with him and I would have been going with Gran, but now I would go alone. I smile at Hannah before she disappears and then I concentrate on the Burrow.


	19. Chapter 19: I trust you

Chapter 19: I trust you

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

Teddy Lupin- 5

Victoire Weasley- 3

Dominique Weasley- 1

Molly Weasley- 2 months

The Burrow is as noisy as ever and I believe it will only get louder as more kids are born, hopefully some of those being mine and Hannah's. I go over to the kitchen and kiss all of the lady's cheeks, having to bend down to greet Angelina who was currently eight months pregnant, and give a brotherly hug to all of the blokes that were in the kitchen. Then I make my way towards Hannah who is helping Hermione chop some lettuce. I put my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek. She smiles at me and continues talking to Hermione. Once they are done, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hannah and I make out way over to the sitting room. Just as I sit down a little person jumps into my arms. I laugh.  
"Uncle Neville!", Teddy exclaims, little Victoire waddling behind him and throwing her arms around Hannah's leg.  
Teddy gets off me and hugs Hannah.  
"Auntie Hannah!", he exclaims with the same enthusiasm. She hugs him tightly back and I take Vic off her leg, kissing her cheek and making her giggle.  
"When did you get here?", asks Teddy.  
"'Bout ten minutes ago squirt, what have you been doing?", I ask him and he shrugs.  
"Playing outside", he tells me.  
Is smile at him and he squirms out of Hannah's hold, Vic coping him and getting off my lap. They run outside together without another word.  
Hannah and I were practically part of the Weasley family, I had spent a lot of time with them after the war and when Hannah came along she too was welcomed into the family. Teddy, Dom and Vic had grown up with us around so we were not much different than Ron or Harry or Hermione to them. I was grateful to the Weasley family for taking me in and accepting Hannah, and I would always be. That way if I ever do have children they won't grow up cousin-less, but in a great environment.

The girls start talking about the quidditch season and we join in, Ron trying to argue that the Chuddly Cannons will do better this time. Two pops are heard behind Ron and he jumps out if his seat making Hermione, who was seated on his lap, fall to the ground. He smiles at her sheepishly and she glares. We turn and see a dreamy smile. Luna and Rolf start to greet everyone then sit down on the same couch as me and Hannah.  
"Neville!", Luna suddenly exclaims.  
I turn to her, surprised at her outburst.  
"Tell him Rolf", Luna tells her boyfriend shaking his arm.  
"Oh well, you remember who my grandfather is don't you?"  
"Of course!", Hermione, who had started listening along with everyone else, exclaims.  
"He, er, has this friend who is a herbologist, he said that he was going to go on a two week trip, to study different plants in Australia. He is looking for people to accompany him on the journey, and since Luna mentioned you love Herbology I thought I should ask you."  
I feel all of their eyes on me.  
"Yeah! But when is it?", I ask.  
"It starts on January 11 and ends January 25, you would have to have a substitute at Hogwarts for two weeks, but it would be incredible experience.", Luna tells me.  
"I'll have to talk to Mcgonogall, but I don't see why not."  
They smile at me.  
"Great! You would have to go on a plane though, since it is too far to apparate and you could get splinched badly and there is no floo network in the jungle, but tell me when you know for sure and I will tell my gandpa."  
I grin.

Mrs. Weasley calls us for dinner and everyone stands up and make their way to the kitchen. The table is magically extended to fit everyone. I take a seat between Georege and Hannah, who is next to Teddy. We all start eating, as different parts of the table start talking about different things.  
"Auntie Hannah?", I hear Teddy's little voice ask.  
Hannah turns to him an sees that he is extending his fork to her and gesturing to his stake.  
"Can you help me?", he asks her innocently. She takes the fork from his little hand and puts his plate in front of her, absentmindedly cutting his food as she talks to Audry, Percy's wife, who had their two month old daughter Molly, in her hands. I watch as Teddy observes how Hannah cuts the meat, his nose scrunched up in concentration. I find myself imagining Teddy with brown hair and blue eyes, instead of saying Auntie Hannah saying Mummy. I don't notice I'm smiling until I hear George's voice in my ear.  
"That's what made me want to marry Angie, hoping that one day we would have a family together.", he was completely serious, there was no hint of a joke or a prank in his voice. I nodded as he smiled, then turns back to talking with Bill.  
Hannah finishes cutting the food and puts it in front of Teddy, he smiles and thanks her, taking one of the little pieces if meat into his mouth. Finally Hannah notices me looking at her and she looks at me questionably.  
"What?", she asks me, much like the time with the frosting.  
I shake my head and she shrugs, returning to her food.  
Dessert was brought to the table several minutes later. Once again Hannah helps Teddy.  
"You tell me which one to put on your plate okay?", she says to him and he nods.  
"The pumpkin pasty and pudding and jelly and an apple pie." He says.  
Hannah stares at him skeptically with a raised eyebrow, Teddy giggles.  
"How about you eat one first, then you can ask your grandmother or your godfather if it is okay for you to eat more, that is if you are still hungry.", she suggests to him. He nods compromising.  
"Then I want the chocolate pudding, because chocolate is my favorite." He tells Hannah.  
She smiles at him and hands him his plate. He thanks her before stuffing his face with the pudding, crumbs and frosting covering all the way up to his nose. Hannah and I laugh at this and he smiles at us cheekily.  
"Here you go", Hannah hands him a napkin, and he uses it to wipe his hands, although his face is still covered in pudding.  
"I'll be right back", she tells me, standing up, "Come on Teddy lets get your face cleaned up."  
Teddy jumps out of his chair and takes Hannah's hand. I watch as they make their way over to the bathroom. I loved to see Hannah  
interacting with little kids, she had motherly instincts, which made me know she would be a great mother someday.  
They come back right as Bill and Fleur stand up. Bill clears his throat and everyone turns to look at him.  
"Well Fleur and I have an announcement to make."  
We all look at Fleur.  
"Ve vill be 'aving anoser baby!"  
Before anyone can react, Mrs. Wesley jumps out of her chair, almost knocking it to the ground, and runs over to her eldest and his wife, embracing both of them in bone crushing hugs.  
"More grandbabies!" She sobs happily.  
We all stand up and congratulate Bill and Fleur, as the little kids stare at us as if we were crazy.  
After dinner we all make our way to the living room, Angelina sitting in the comfiest armchair, as everyone else finds a spot to sit in. Hannah sits on a chair that was brought from the kitchen and I sit on the floor in front of her, using her legs as a backrest. Everyone gets their present from under the tree and puts it next to them.  
"Dom can give her present first since she is the youngest", Mr. Weasley says.  
Bill whispers something into her ear and with the help of her mum she waddled over to Charlie and extended the present to him, he picked her up and thanked Bill and Fleur, giving the little girl a kiss. About an hour or so later everyone had their present. I got a kit for Herbology from Percy and had given Mr. Weasley a book about muggle objects. Hannah had gotten a sketchbook and some muggle pencils, since she liked to draw in her free time and had given Ron an all year discount for Honeudukes.  
Finally it was time for the four kids to get their presents. They all got a present per family and although neither Hannah and I, Ron and Hermione or Luna and Rolf were married we still gave them one from both. We gave Teddy a toy broomstick since he had been going on and on about wanting one, we had asked Harry's permission of course. We got Vic a stuffed blue hipogriff, Dom a stuffed purple Phoenix and Molly a some teething rings that changed color depending on her mood. We had also all gotten a famous Weasley jumper, mine was red with a yellow N and Hannah's was turquoise one with a yellow H.

We spent the rest I the time talking and playing with the little kids. Mrs. Weasley made her way towards us once the visitors that wouldn't be spending the night left, including my Gran, Hannah's dad, Mr. Lovegood, Luna an Rolf, who would have stayed but they had to leave tomorrow to go on another journey to South America, and Mrs. Tonks, although Teddy stayed since he was spending the week with Harry and Ginny.  
"Hannah, Neville", she said, "Mr. Weasley built a new floor at the very top, there are two rooms one for te kids and an extra one, would you two mind sleeping in the same room."  
At this we blushed but shook out heads no, Ron snickering behind his mum.  
"Hannah could have slept with Hermione in the new room and Neville with Ron, but…", she raised her voice a bit and cast a side glance at her youngest son, "Ron insisted on sleeping with Hermione."  
At this Ron stopped laughing.  
"Muuum!", he whined, his ears, neck and face burning. Mrs. Wesley smiled.  
"Thank you dears." She said to us.  
"It's no problem", Hannah responded to her and I nodded agreeing.

At about 10 the kids fell asleep on the floor, Harry carried Teddy to one of the new bedrooms that was meant for the kids, Bill took Dom, and I offered to take Vic. Molly was to stay with her parents since she was still too small to sleep in a separate room. I followed Bill up the stairs and laid Victoire on the bed with a V carved on the headboard. Teddy was put on the bed with a T and Dom was in the crib. Mr. Weasley said that when grandchildren turned two he would make them a bed with the first letter of their name carved into it, and I he needed more space he would cast an undetectable extension charm in the room, or get Hermione to do it since he said he was 'rubbish' at that spell.  
We go back downstairs with a baby monitor and sit on the couches, joining in on the conversation we had missed. At one in the morning George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Hannah and I went outside where George, who had had a little bit more firewhiskey than needed, got to make all the noise he needed to, and we laughed and talked until about two, when Angina started shivering and Hannah's, Ginny's, and Hermione's heads started bobbing forward in tiredness.  
George and Angelina were the first to retreat upstairs, then Bill and Fleur, then Percy and Audrey, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Hannah and I all went upstairs at the same time, leaving Charlie on the couch where he usually slept. First saying goodnight to Harry and Ginny, who were sleeping in Ginny's room on the second floor, then to Ron and Hermione who stayed in Ron's room, a floor below where we were staying. Hannah and I made out way upstairs, me behind her and turning off the lights as we went. As we get to the top I peak into the kids' room to see if they are okay, once I make sure I follow Hannah into the room we were staying in. The room had a big bed with knitted covers like all the rest, it had a small wooden desk and a window. A small muggle radio was on the bedside table and a wardrobe was against a wall. Our bags had been brought up here. Hannah goes over to her bag and starts searching.  
"Basilisk!", Hannah exclaimed causing me to look over at her.  
"What happened?", I ask.  
"I forgot my pajamas, I'll be right back, I'll apparate to my flat real quick", she tells me. I grave her arm, preventing her from apparating away.  
"No! Not so late at night", I tell her looking her in the eye, remembering what had happened during the war, when one of my great uncles apparated and was captured by Death Eaters and taken hostage, he would have died if he hadn't been smart enough to think of something.  
She nods, already knowing what had happened.  
"Here", I say to her handing her one of my shirts, that had a lion on the front, "Wear this, I think it's long enough to wear like a dress or something."  
She takes it from my hand and kisses my cheek.  
"Where should I change?" She asks me.  
"Here if you'd like, I'll go outside.", I say making my way to the door.  
"No Nev, it's fine, you can stay in here, just turn around, I trust you."  
I nod and turn around, looking toward the closed door.  
"You can turn now love", she says.  
She gets into the bed and I turn off the lights, changing in the darkness. I climb over her and get to the other side if the bed. Slipping the covers over us and hugging her waist.  
"Are you mad Nev?", Hannah's voice cuts through the darkness.  
"Of course not love, why would I be?", I ask utterly confused.  
"Well because I didn't let look", her voice shakes a bit and I hug her tighter.  
"No! No no no! Hannah, love, look at me." She turns around to face me, and although it's dark I can see worry in her eyes.  
"I know your reason for it Han and even if it wasn't for that I would wait the world for you, if you are never ready then I wouldn't care, I'd still be with you happy that I can call you mine. Yes, I would love to do it with you love, to know every single inch of your body but I can wait. And you can tell me whenever you are ready to go to the next step and I will oblige. I love you Han, so much I can't even put it into words."  
A tear leaked down her soft cheek and she nodded, "I love you too Nev."  
I wipe the year from her cheek with my thumb and tilt her head up, planting my lips on hers and letting them linger there. She smiles and closes her eyes, I feel her breathing even and I think of the reason Hannah had told me she did not want to go the whole way, not yet. Her mum had always told her to wait until after marriage, and Hannah never thought much I it, promising her mum she would. When her mum died she had opened all the letters she had received through the years from her. She had come across one that she wrote to her in her fifth year, telling her of how she had a new boyfriend, her mum had written back telling her to remember what she always told her, that she would love to be grandmother, just not yet. When Hannah read it she vowed that in her mum'a honour she would wait until she was married, telling me that she would keep that promise to her mum. I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes contently, tomorrow we would be woken early, I was sure of that.


	20. Chapter 20: Depends

Chapter 20: Depends

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me,

"Uncle Neville! Auntie Hannah!", Teddy's voice rings in my ears and my stomach feels like a trampoline, causing me to open my eyes.  
"'Uncle Nevow, Auntie Hannah", Victoire's voice imitates Teddy's.  
"Wake up Father Christmas came!" With that I feel the pressure lift off my stomach and I hear Teddy say.  
"Come on Tori, we still need to wake everyone else!".  
Little footsteps are heard and their voices are far when they scream.  
"Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, get up!".  
I turn to Hannah and see she still has her eyes closed, I stare at her taking everything in.  
"Like what you see?", she suddenly asks, opening one eye.  
"You are beautiful", I tell her matter of factly. She laughs opening both of her eyes now.  
"It's true! I wasn't kidding", I tell her. She smiles and pecks my lips.  
"Specially yesterday, you really are beautiful Hannah", I tell her looking her straight in the eye. She blushes.  
"Thank you", she says.  
"Almost two years together and I still make you blush", I cock an eyebrow teasing her.  
She laughs, "It's what you do to me."  
I smile and kiss her forehead before standing up, she follows closely behind.  
"Come on", I turn around to see her looking at me.  
"I can't go down there in only your shirt, people will think things", she whispers the last part.  
"Put on your jeans", I say simply.  
"Right", she goes over to her bag, getting out her jeans and slipping them on under her, er my, shirt.

We make our way downstairs as we see drowsy people coming out of rooms. I go into the kids' room remembering Dom was also in there. I pick her up from the crib and and she puts her arms around my neck, putting her little red head on the crook of my neck. I make my way towards the hall again with her in my arms. Hannah smiles at me and we make out way down the stairs. George comes out of his room holding his head.  
"It's pounding!" He whines and Angelina comes out of the room, rolling her eyes.  
"Have you tried your own product, the hangover pills."  
"You are a genius!" He exclaims kissing her soundly and accioing the pills. Angelina makes a face at his breath and breathes deeply, going down the stairs. We get to the bottom of the stairs where everyone is crowded around, Teddy and Vic at the front jumping eagerly and everyone else trying to rub the sleep off their eyes.  
"Okay you two, go in in three, two, one!" Says Mrs. Weasley as they both run into the sitting room and go towards the Christmas tree. They get about five presents each, ripping the wrapping paper off and examining their new toys. I put Dominique on the ground and she tiredly wobbles over to the tree. Once all four of them have opened their gifts Mrs. Weasley and all the women go into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, which was going to be the leftovers of last nights. Teddy follows them chanting.  
"I want pudding for breakfast! I want pudding for breakfast! I want pudding for breakfast!"  
Victoire runs after him chanting along.  
"I want pudding fow bweakfas! I want pudding fow bweakfast!"  
Teddy suddenly turns around and looks at Vic.  
"But you don't like pudding Victoire!" He tells her.  
"So?" She asks shrugging.  
"Well you can't be begging for something you don't like", he stops and scrunched up his face in concentration, "how about you say 'I want jelly for breakfast!'?" He tells her. Her eyes light up.  
"I lovvvveeee Jelly!" She tells him, he nods and starts again.  
"I want pudding for breakfast! I want pudding for breakfast!"  
This time Victoire chanting, " I want jelly fow bweakfast, I want jelly fow bweakfast!"  
I laugh at their innocence as they disappear into the kitchen. Dominique finishes playing with her new doll and runs as fast as she can towards me, throwing her arms around my neck.  
"She's taken a liking for you", notices Bill, I smile taking it as a compliment, "haven't you Dom?"? He asks his daughter.  
She nods against my chest and buries her face in my shirt. I chuckle and conversation breaks out, this time about the ministry.  
Audrey comes out moments later, "Breakfast is ready!", she announces. All the Weasley men run into the kitchen, Harry and I following them at a slower pace.  
"Weasleys", Harry says shaking his head fondly as I laugh.  
I sit down next to Hannah, trying to sit Dom down in the high chair next to me, she shakes her head frantically and clings to my neck. I sigh and sit her on my lap where she cuddles into my chest.  
I look up to see almost everyone look at me and smiling. I shrug and clear my throat.  
"You know Neville, I can imagine you with your own kids someday", Ginny says, being the first one to speak.  
"Iv you 'ave a little gurl she is going to 'ave you wrapped around 'er little finger", Fleur says and most of the people nod, some chuckling.  
"Poor Hannah if they do have a little girl, Neville's attention is going to transfer from one to the other."  
Everyone laughs at this, I turn to Hannah and see her giggling.  
"I can see you're feeling better.", I tell George and he laughs.  
"Thanks to my own cleverness", he says tapping his head with his finger. I laugh and start eating, enjoying the company of our friends.  
After breakfast I take Hannah's hand and we take a walk through the gardens.  
"You really would make a great dad, you know", she suddenly says, "not only to girls but also to boys, I can imagine you with a little boy, like Teddy, telling him about your adventures at Hogwarts or teaching him about your plants. Or a girl, treating her like a princess like you did just now with Dom.", I smile.  
"I always have wanted to be dad, to have my own family. Be there for my kids like my parents weren't for me, not that I blame them, I'm proud of them, but I do wish they could have brought me up." I tell her swinging my arm that held her hand.  
"Your gran did a pretty fantastic job", she says and I laugh.  
"Do you plan on having children soon Neville?" She asks me after another moment of silence.  
"Depends", I answer.  
"Depends on what?", she looks at me curiously.  
I stop walking, "On when you're ready", I tell her and she grins, kissing me.  
"That sounded cheesy didn't it?", I ask, chuckling.  
"Cheesy but sweet", she says and we continue walking again.  
"You would also make a great mum Han", I tell her.  
"Yeah?", she asks.  
"Uh-huh, the way you took care of Teddy yesterday, you have a way with children", she smiles at me.  
"Should we make our way back now?", I ask her and she nods. We turn around and walk in silence the rest of the way. 


	21. Chapter 21: Miss You

Chapter 21: Miss you

All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling

The Leakey was empty as Hannah and I sat in one of the booths, her back leaning against my chest.  
"So Mcgonogall said yes then?", asks Hannah.  
"Yeah", I say, "it'll be fun, I think".  
It was January 10th, the day before I departed to Australia.  
"Oh", she says, sounding a little bummed.  
"What's wrong Han?", I ask her.  
"Nothing, nothing at all", she says quickly. I look at her worriedly.  
She sighs.  
"It's just that, well, what will I do, while you're gone?", she asks me.  
I smile at how worried she gets.  
"Don't worry love, it won't be much different than when I go to Hogwarts", I reassure her.  
"But when you're at Hogwarts you come and visit every other day, during your break."  
I sigh.  
"It'll be fine Han. I'll write every day, plus Hermione and Ginny are still here, you can still have some fun with them."  
She stays silent for a moment, then another fear pops into her head.  
"What about you Neville! There are dangerous plants out there. I want my boyfriend back in one peace."  
I laugh, and she states at me in disbelief.  
"I'm serious!", she says.  
"Love, I already told you, I'll write every day, I would say twice a day but that would just be abusing the owl and I'm going with some experienced wizards. Luna and Rolf will be there although they are going to be looking at the animals not at plants."  
She sighs.  
"I'm going to miss you Hannah, but I'll be back, in one piece" I add and smirk.  
"I'll miss you too", she turns her head and plants a kiss on my lips.  
She stands up and goes over to the doors of the pub, locking them and switching the lights off. She takes my hand and the next thing I know I am in Hannah's flat. She makes her way to the kitchen and prepares tea, while I finish writing notes for the substitute about the classes on the kitchen table. She comes up behind me and hands me the teacup. I smile at her and she puts her chin on my head, her hand on my shoulder as she reads my notes. She moves to sit next to me and plays with an extra quill laying on the table. I write the last word and sign at the bottom. I tie the letter to Hannah's owl and let him go, but not before giving him two treats. I extend my hand to Hannah and she takes it. I pull her up from the table and over to the couch. I feel inside my pocket to the little velvet box. I am about to pull it out when I think better about it. It would t do any good proposing and then having to leave my fiancée alone for two weeks, that is if she said yes. I let go of it and take my hand out of my pocket. We stay silent just enjoying eachother's company. When the click strikes ten I stand up to leave, but Hannah graves my hand.  
"Stay the night please?", she asks, her blue eyes full of hope.  
I nod and sit back down, bringing Hannah up to my lap and hugging her tightly.  
I feel her head start to bob and her breathing even.  
"Han? Hey love?", I say gently shaking her awake.  
"Mmmm", she stirs in my arms.  
"Let's go to your bed love, so you can be more comfortable", I whisper gently to her.  
She nods and stands up, almost falling over because of being half asleep.  
I lead her to her bed and start to make my way outside, deciding that she would sleep better if she could have the whole bed, I could sleep in the couch, I thought.  
"Neville", she calls softly, "Stay here." She tells me, I smile fondly and go to the other side of the bed, slipping inside the covers and putting my arms around her.

The next morning I am woken by Luna's patronus.  
"Remember the plane leaves at 11 am", it says before fading away. I rub my eyes and check the clock on the wall. 8:30, I scratch my head and am about to stand up when I hear Hannah's voice.  
"You have to leave don't you?", she asks.  
"Not yet love, we still got two and a half hours."  
"But you have to get ready", she informs me.  
"I just have to apparate to my flat, take a quick shower and get my bag, the I'll be right over so we can have breakfast together, okay?"  
"M'kay", she responds. I peck her lips and get out of the bed disapparating on the spot.  
I take a shower and grave my bag. I am about to disaparate when a picture on my bedside table catches my eye. It's off Hannah, she had been playing with Teddy and Vic, when she looked up at me with the camera she laughed. It was not a big deal bit it was my favorite picture of her. I grave it and put it gently in my bag, then I disaparate.  
I land in the kitchen, where Hannah stands by the stove, the smell of bacon and eggs surrounding me. I check the time. 9:30, perfect, I thought, I still had an hour and a half with Hannah.  
We eat breakfast occasionally cracking a joke, then we retreat to the living room, we watch the Telly for a bit, my arms tightly wrapped around Hannah.  
"I'm gonna miss you", I tell her.  
"I'm going miss you too", she says softly.  
She kisses me and I deepen the kiss, she runs her bad through my hair and I run my mouth expertly down her neck to the spot where I had left the mark before. I suck on the spot, much like last time until I am sure I left a mark.  
I break apart, panting as she tries to even her breath.  
"What'd you do that for again?", she asks me.  
"Just so you remember you have a boyfriend and don't run off with some other bloke.", I wink at her and she laughs.  
"I wouldn't do that.", she reassures pecking my lips.  
"I think it's time now Nev." She said and I look up at the clock, 10:45.  
I nod and grave my bag with one hand and her hand with the other. We land on an open runway, a small airplane sitting on it. Luna and Rolf wave at us and we wave back. I spend sometime talking to Hannah until the pilot announces he will take off in 5 minutes. I hold Hannah tightly to my chest and kiss the top of her head.  
"Neville we have to go!", Rolf calls and I nod quickly.  
"I'll write everyday, I promise, and remember it's just two weeks." She nods, I lean down and kiss her lips passionately. "I'll miss you."  
"Neville, a minute!" Rolf calls again.  
"I'll miss you too"  
I grave my bag and start to run towards the airplane.  
"I love you Hannah!" I call to her.  
"I love you too!" She calls back a single tear escaping her eye.  
I shove my bag into the airplane and wave to her. She waves back as I climb on the plane. I smile at her, and nod to her, she bites her lip and disaparates right as the plane takes off. 


	22. Chapter 22: Love

Chapter 22: Love…

All of this is property of J.K. Rowling

Dear Hannah,  
I have just arrived here love, it's wonderful. There are so many different types of plants and creatures. We'll let me tell you what happened after the plane left. We flew for about 2 hours, the pilot said it would be a lot more if we flew the muggle way, but this plane was like the night bus, it goes as quick as light (not really). The pilot had no intention of landing so he gave us some parachutes, I had to let myself fall from a plane to the ground!  
It was wicked and scary at the same time. Well after we all landed and we were all safely on the ground, a bloke whose name is Peter, got stuck in a tree, we made our way around the rainforest, (I saw a ton of amazing plants) and then we stopped at a spot where there weren't many trees. We set up a tent and now I am in one of the bunk beds writing this letter to you. I was also informed we would have to eat dried food (some muggle thing that when you put into boiling water it is edible). I promised I would write everyday and I tend to keep that promise. Plus I just wanted to let you know that I am safe, so you don't have to worry. If had only been eight hours and I already miss you like crazy.

Love you,  
Neville

Neville,  
I'm happy you are enjoying this trip. I bet it was wicked to sky dive, I have always wanted to try it, but I never really had the nerve to actually go, maybe we can do it together some day! I am glad to hear you landed safely and didn't get stuck on a tree, that would have happened to me with my luck. I have had dried food, it's not so bad, but I do prefer fresh food. When I got home I went to the Leakey, to work. It was pretty normal. Ernie and Susan stopped by, we talked and it seemed like the old times. I am going to the Burrow tomorrow, since it isSunday. I rally miss you too. I'm glad you are keeping your promise. And don't worry, I still have the reminder you left me. It feels like so long since you left but it was only just this morning.

I love you,  
Hannah

Han,  
Well as you know it has been a week, it feels like such a long time but still feels like it's going by quickly, do you know what I mean?  
Anyway I found some gillyweed today, input it in a jar, to compare it to the one that grows in Britain.  
I really wish you could be here, maybe someday we can come together! That would be fun wouldn't it? I miss seeing you everyday, but we only have half more to go. I miss you tons! How's the Leakey been? How is everyone over there? Luna and Rolf send their I will set out with them to look at creatures, just to see what they find so fascinating. I love you so much!

Love,  
Neville

Dear Nev,  
I know! It's been a bit lonley here without you bit otherwise it's been good. Today Teddy got to spend the day with me. He says he misses you by the way. He was left with me because unfortunately one of Mr. Weasley's distant cousins passed away. All of the Weasleys attended the funeral, including Harry, and Mrs. Tonks was on vacation so he was left with me. We panted the whole day and now he is asleep on my bed. They will come and pick him uptomorrow although I wish he could stay longer, he is great fun and has been keeping me company. But don't worry love, he hasn't taken your place. I'm glad you found things, how many are you bringing home? Like 20 no? I hope you have fun tomorrow. I miss you so much and everyone here sends their love to you, Luna and Rolf. Yes, I know what you mean, it feels like an eternity but at the same time it feels like it was only yesterday you boarded that plane. Got to go Teddy woke up and he wants to play some more.

Lots of love,  
Hannah and Teddy

Dear Hannah,  
Can you believe it has already been two weeks! I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I have everything ready because we leave first thing in the morning, I just hope they don't make up sky dive when we get to London. I can't wait to tell you everything and I got something for you. Love you so much!

Neville

Nev,  
I can't wait to see you either! I have missed you like you have no idea! I'm counting down the hours 'till your plane lands (or parachute). You didn't have to get me anything though, I just want you to be back home. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow.

Hannah


	23. Chapter 23: I am too

Chapter 23: I am too

All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling

I wait anxiously as the plane speeds in the sky. I look through the window and start to see a city, which means we are almost there since the runway was in the outskirts of London. Finally after about one and a half hours the pilot tells us to close the windows and buckle up. I do as the pilot says, reluctantly closing the window. I feel the plane hit the ground, causing us to jump a bit in our seats. Then the plane stops moving, I unbuckle as quickly as possible, graving my bag from beside me and waiting for the other ten people who had been on the trip get off, since I was at the back. I jump off the plane and thank the pilot. When I turn around I see a blob of people, probably all of the friends and families of the other guys. I make my way through the crowd until I see her. She was standing about about ten feet away from me, I start to walk faster then I feel myself running towards her. Right as I am about to get to her she turns around from talking to my Gran. Her face splits into a grin. When I get to where she is she throws her arms around my neck, kissing me as I hug her from around the waist and picking her up a little.

"Merlin I missed you so much!", she says, once we break apart.  
"I missed you too", I tell her. She slides her arms from around my neck and I take one hand off her waist, the other I use to find her hand and hold it. I see Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, my Gran and Mr. Lovegood, they are hugging and welcoming Luna and Rolf home, one by one. I make my way over to them and hug my Gran.  
"How was the trip boy?", she asks and pushes me away. I grin.  
"Incredible!", I say sincerely.  
Then I go and give a brotherly hug to Ron and then to Harry. I give Hermione and Ginny a hug and a kiss in the cheek, then I shake Mr. Lovegood's hand, all the while keeping Hannah's hand in mine, only letting her go when I would give a hug but taking it back as soon as my hand was free again.  
"How about you all come to the Leakey?", asks Hannah.  
Everyone nods, agreeing to meet there to catch up.  
I disaparate with Hannah to the pub, where the doors are shut and the lights off. I flick my wand and the lights turn on, while Hannah goes over and unlocks the door. She the comes over to me, hugging me again as we wait for everyone to get here.  
"You grew a beard", she notices, running her hand along my chin.  
"Well love there aren't many ways to shave in the jungle.", I tell her and she laughs.  
"If you like it, I'll keep it, if you don't, well, I'll take it off", I tell her, although it wasn't exactly a beard, it was more like a shade around my mouth, it didn't grow much, just what any beard would grow in two weeks.  
"It's alright, just don't let it grow puffy, much less like Hagrid or Dumbledore!", I laugh at her comment.  
"I'll take it off, if I leave it it'll continue to grow anyway", she nods right as Ron and Hermione apparate into the pub.  
"We're early Hermione!"' Ron whines.  
Hermione rolls her eyes, "Better early than late", she tells him and he sighs.  
They make their way over to where we are sitting on the bar. Hermione sits down next to Hannah and Ron goes over behind the bar.  
"Is is fun working in a pub Hannah?", he asks while admiring the view from there.  
"Yeah it is, you get to see a lot of people you haven't seen in years and talk to them", she tells him.  
"Isn't that how you met Neville?", he asks.  
"Er, no not really, we already knew eachother, but that is how we started talking again after everything that happened", she says and I nod, remembering that day fondly. It seemed like if had just been yesterday, but it had been about two or three years ago really.  
Ron nods, signaling he understands.  
"Anyway, if I had not become an Auror, I would have liked to own a pub, or maybe a muggle ice cream truck", he says.  
"And yes I know what those are, it's pretty self explanatory really. I mean I'm thick but not that thick", he answers at the look we are giving him.  
"Why would you like to own an ice cream truck?", Hermione asks, apparently just hearing about this for the first time.  
"Well, I like ice cream, I think that it'll be fun just driving around selling ice cream, you know the muggle way, and that way I can just eat all the ice cream I want", he concludes.  
We stare at him, trying to hold back laughter, but we simply smile and nod. He continues looking around when two pops are heard behind us.  
"No, Harry I want to!", Ginny's stubborn voice was heard.  
"But Gin!", Harry whined.  
"What's going on?", asked Hermione.  
"Ginny wants to meet my uncle", he says miserably.  
"Oh", says Ron.  
Harry had told us about how his uncle treated him and since I had left they had been arguing wether or not go to the Dursley's.  
Harry sighs.  
"You have to promise me you will not hurt him though Gin", he warned.  
"Fine! But I'm still going to give him a piece of my mind.", she told him.  
He sigh but nodded.  
"So what are you guys up to?", asked Ginny.  
"Oh nothing, Ron was telling us about him wanting to own a muggle ice cream truck", I tell them and they raise their eyebrows.  
Ron explains again and they nod, looking at him skeptically.  
Luna and Rolf arrive next, talking about a creature I had not been able to see, according to them because I didn't have those magical glasses or something.  
We talk and catch up until Harry stands up.  
"Teddy!", he exclaims.  
"What about Teddy?", I ask.  
"I was suppose to pick him up from the Burrow half and hour ago!", he says worriedly before disapparating on the spot.  
He comes back moments later, Teddy in his arms.  
He sees me and his eyes light up. Harry, Teddy and me had always felt a connection, you can say, since all of our parents died when we were small and we had to be raised by a family member.  
"Uncle Neville!", he exclaims, squirming out if Harry's arms and running to me, throwing his arms around my neck. He turns and sees Luna and Rolf.  
"Auntie Luna! Uncle Rolf!", he runs to them and hugs them, Luna kisses his cheek and Rolf ruffles his hair. He jumps off of Luna's lap and runs back to me.  
"I spent the day with Auntie Hannah last week, she was fun, I wish you could have been there, oooohhh! Can I spend the night with you and Auntie Hannah one day. Pleassseee!", he gave me puppy dog eyes and I chucked at him.  
"You can ask your Godfather, if it's okay with him, then it's fine with us, right Han?", I say looking at Hannah.  
"Oh yes, that'll be fun!", she says nodding.  
"Yaaaay!", he jumps of my lap and runs over to Harry and Ginny.  
"Please Uncle Harry!", he asks him with his puppy dog eyes.  
"It's fine with me, but you should also ask your godmum.", he says nodding and chuckling.  
"Auntie Ginny, pleassseee!", he stood I front of her, also giving her puppy dogs and he knew full well Ginny couldn't resist that.  
"Well if you give me a kiss and a hug I would be more than willing to let you spend the day and have a sleepover with Neville and Hannah."  
He jumps up and down, climbing on her legs and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek while throwing her arms and squeezing her neck.  
"But what if I miss you?", she asks him.  
"You won't Auntie Ginny, you have Uncle Harry to keep you company." He reassures her.  
"Do I now?", she asked smiling mischievously at Harry.  
Harry blushes but nods and Teddy nods frantically.  
"Ok then.", she says reluctantly but winking at him.  
"YESSS!", he exclaims jumping up.  
He runs up to Hannah, looking up at her.  
"Did you hear that Auntie Hannah! I get to spend another night at your house! With-Uncle-Nevilllllleeee!", exclaimed emphasizing the last part.  
Hannah laughs and nods at him.  
He grins and his hair turns electric blue.  
"Today?", he asks me.  
"Well the day is almost over, don't you want more time? How about tomorrow? I don't have to leave to Hogwarts until Monday morning.  
He nods, "Okay then", he compromises, climbing back up on my lap.  
We spend the rest of the night talking about what happened here in London and what we did on our trip.  
The first ones to leave are Harry and Ginny since it was time for Teddy to go to bed. The. Luna and Rolf, telling us that they were exhausted, and finally Ron and Hermione. Hermione saying that if Luna and Rolf were tired and used to this them I should be extremely sleepy. Once Hannah and I are alone in the flat we turn off the lights and close the doors like last time we were here. We disaparate to Hannah's flat. Once we get there she graves my hand dragging me to her bedroom.  
"You must be exhausted, stay tonight it's no use going back to your flat then coming in the morning and then going to Hogwarts is it, since you always stay your last night before you leave", she states, I chuckle.  
"I am tired, and I'm glad I can stay here, I don't fancy sleeping alone after two whole weeks of it", I tell her and she smiles. Once we change we climb into the bed.  
"I'm glad you are back Nev", she says nuzzling into my chest.  
"I am too."


	24. Chapter 24: Hey Teddy

Chapter 24: Hey Teddy

Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling

We wake up early in the morning to a tap on the window. I open my eyes and stand up heading to the window and open it once I see that an owl is hovering outside. I open the window and let the brown spotted owl in, recognizing it as the Potters'.  
I take the letter from its claws and give him two treats as it glides out the window.

Neville and Hannah,  
Is it okay if we take Teddy over in about an hour? He has been up since six in the morning, jumping around excitedly. Yesterday at night when we got home he went straight to his room, taking out almost all his clothes out of his drawers and shoving them in his school bag. Please send us back a letter telling us at what time to take him.

-Ginny

I laugh as I read the letter, for some reason since christmas he has been fond if spending time with us, not that I was complaining, he was after all a great kid.  
"Is it from Harry and Gin?", asks Hannah from the bed.  
"Yeah", I say turning around and walking to her side, "they asked if they could bring over Teddy in an hour, they say he is excited."  
She smiles as I kiss her.  
"It's fine", she says, standing up, "I'm gonna go take a shower".  
I nod my head and make my way toward the kitchen, where I prepare a small breakfast. A while later she enters the kitchen, her hair wet and her cheeks flushed. I put two plate with toast on the table and we eat in comfortable silence. After breakfast I disaparate to my flat where I take a shower and get dressed, going back to Hannah's flat.  
I see her in her room, combing her hair and pinning it up, off her face.  
There is a knock on the door and I assume it's Harry.  
"Neville, love, can you get that?", she asks as I already was making my way to the door.  
I open it to reveal a grinning Teddy, holding hands with a tired looking Harry, on his other hand a large suitcase.  
I raise an eyebrow and let them in, clapping Harry on the back. Hannah comes into the room.  
"Hello Harry ", she says kissing his cheek, as Teddy jumps into her arms.  
"Hey Hannah, hey Neville", he says.  
"Heh Teddy, why don't you go and pick a board game, they are laid out on my bed", Hannah tells him, he nods his head and jumps out if her arms, running into Hannah's room.  
"I don't know if Gin told you but he has been up since about six, running around the house and shoving things into that suitcase. I told him it was too big and that he would only be spending one night, but he wouldn't budge, I hope you don't mind that he brought almost all of his bedroom in that bag", he says, smiling fondly.  
Hannah laughs, "No of course not, it's nice to know that Teddy likes to spend time with us", she tells him.  
At that moment Teddy comes into the room, holding a set of exploding snap cards.  
Harry graves him from the shoulder and kneeling down to be eye level with him.  
"You be good alright, do whatever your Aunt and Uncle tell you to do, we'll be back for youtomorrow ok?", he tells him as Teddy nods frantically.  
He ruffles his hair and kisses his cheek, as Teddy throws his arms around his neck.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Teddy", he says, then turns to us, "Send a patronus if there is any trouble".  
We nod at him and he kisses Hannah's cheek and claps my back, heading out the door.  
"Bye Uncle Harry!", Teddy calls waving and Harry waves back.  
I close the door and take Teddy's giant suitcase to Hannah's room, hearing Teddy tell Hannah what he wants to do.  
"…and after exploding snap we can watch a muggle film on the telly, then we can build a fort, and duel some, here see I got my wand!", he calls as he runs into the room. Hannah and I follow closely behind, watching as he opens the suitcase and diggs through the piles of clothes and toys, finally getting out a plastic wand.  
He takes a giant breath before continuing, "…and we can draw with my magic markers, and then maybe we can take a walk through the snow, and finally we can come back and have dinner and then sleep.", he concludes.  
"That sounds like fun", I tell him and he bobs his head.  
"I planed it all this morning", he tells me puffing his chest out proudly, while getting out a piece of parchment from his trousers and showing it to us.  
I grave it and see pictures, there are squares which I guess were the cards, and a snowman and a stick, which was probably a wand, and some other stuff, arrows pointing from one thing to another.  
"So exploding snap", I say and clap my hand, he grins and runs to where he had left the cards, then he climbs up the best he can onto one of the chairs in the kitchen and starts to distribute the cards. I turn to Hannah and see her smiling as she makes her way to the table and sits down, I sit down in between both of them and grave my cards.  
We spend about an hour playing with the cards, then we watch a muggle film called Mickey's house of villains, which he had brought along with him, 'he loves Disney and Mickey Mouse' I remembered Harry telling me. We then build a fort and Hannah lays inside it as she watches Teddy and I battle, which was quite fun, I was using an extra plastic wand he had bought and light came out of it when you said a spell, Teddy threw himself on the floor and did random hand movements, giggling when I fell to the floor and pretended I was dead. We took Teddy outside, covering him up well so he didn't he sick, and building snow and and having a snowball fight. We take him to Diagon Alley, and we go to George's shop and saying hi to him, then to one I the casts outside where I guy Teddy some chocolate frogs. We eat dinner at the flat and now we were watching another Disney film, I look to see Teddy's eyes closed, laying sprawled out on the carpeted floor. I pick him up and he steers in my arms. I take him to Hannah's bed where I lay him down on the chair Hannah had transformed into a little bed. I turn the lights off and head outside where Hannah was looking in my direction.  
"Did you have fun today?", I ask her as I sit down.  
"Lots, Teddy is such a great kid", she says and I nod.  
A few hours later we head into Hannah's room, quietly getting under the covers. Once my head hits the pillow I feel my eyes flutter close and my kind goes blank.  
I wake up the next day feeling Hannah's spot cold, I look over at Teddy's little bed and see it empty, the covers all twisted up. I stand up in panic and grave my wand. That's when I head it, giggling. I follow the giggles into the kitchen, where I see Teddy on top of a chair, his hands full of flour and Hannah next to him, showing him how to mix the contents of the bowl.  
"Someone woke up early", I say making my way to Hannah and kissing her cheek.  
"Ginny sent a letter asking if we could take Teddy to his primary school, I responded back saying that we could, I was thinking you could have breakfast and then you can go drop Teddy off before going to Hogwarts."  
Hannah tells me.  
"Yeah of course, where is it though?" I ask her.  
"It's in Ottery St. Catchpole, the wiz adding part", I nod.  
"Is it a wizard primary school?", I ask Teddy.  
"Yup", he says, "we learn how to read and write and about some creatures, we also have mathematics. I'm in my first year, and Uncle Harry said I'll have to go there until I enter Hogwarts.", he tells me.  
"That's good, do you like it? Do you have many friends?", I ask him and I sit down on the table, Hannah and Teddy joining me with three plates of pancakes.  
"Oh tons! There's Tyler and Michelle and Cole and Kiana and Alex and a lot more. I love going, it's usually very fun!", he tells us as he eats his food.  
We talk about random things until we finish breakfast. Hannah takes Teddy to wash his teeth as I wash my own. We put on out jackets and our shoes. Teddy gives Hannah a tight his and she a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you Auntie Hannah I had lots of fun", he tells her.  
"I love having you Teddy, have fun at school okay", he nods his head.  
"Teddy go looks and see that you are not forgetting anything in the room", I tell him as he obediently goes check.  
"I'll see you in a couple days okay?", I tell Hannah, she nods against my chest.  
I hug her tightly and kiss her.  
"I love you", I tell her.  
"I love you", she responds smiling.  
Teddy comes back in and takes my hand waving at Hannah before we disaparate, his suitcase in my hand. We land I front of a nice looking school, 'Ottery St. Catchpole Primary Wizard and Witches School' I read. I see parents saying goodbye rob their kids and the children running into the building. I bend down to be eye level with Teddy.  
"Okay squirt, I leave you here, remember Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny are going to come pick you up when you come out", I tell him.  
"Okay, thank you Uncle Neville, I'll see you when you get back from Hogwarts", he throws his little arms around my neck.  
"Okay bye Teddy", I say. He make his way inside the building, he turns and waves before stepping inside. I disaparate and land in Hogsmade. I look around and walk to the giant castle.


	25. Chapter 25: Little Spark of Hope

Chapter 25: Little Spark of Hope

Harry Potter and co. belong to Ms. Rowling

If I had felt nervous that day I asked Hannah to go out with me it was nothing compared to now.  
I had everything planned out, I would not take her to a fancy restaurant or the movies. I would take her to the castle, Mcgonogall had given me permission. It was Saturday February 22, the sun was shining, the wind blowing gently and the pixies in my stomach going absolutely insane. I land in Hannah's flat.  
She comes running out of her room, where she had been. She kisses me and I spin her around.  
"I didn't see you all week!", she says once we break apart, slapping my arm gently.  
"I'm sorry love, I had tons to do", I smile at her apologetically.  
"It's alright as long as you're here now", she says.  
"Can I take you somewhere?", I ask after a few moments.  
"Where?", she asks suspiciously.  
"Do you trust me?", I ask.  
"With my life", she answers.  
I extend my hand to her and she takes it. I apparate is to Hogsmade.  
"Hogsmade? Why Hogsmade?", she asks me.  
I keep on walking, making my way towards the castle.  
"Wait! Why are we going to Hogwarts?", she asks again and again I keep walking, the smile on my face expanding. She sighs and gives up on the questions, letting me guide her inside the castle. I go to the seventh floor and stop in front of an empty wall. A door appears and I open it pulling Hannah inside.  
"The room of requirements!", she exclaims.  
"Yeah", I say grinning.  
"But why are we here? Why is everything white?", she asks curiously, noticing the whit walls and floor.  
"I'm going to take you through a trip in time", I tell her and she arches an eyebrow, "Our time", I specify.  
Suddenly the room turns into the Great Hall. Hannah's mouth drops.  
"What…", she starts but I cut her off.  
I put Hannah at the front of the room, sitting her on the stool.  
"This is where I first saw you, 'Abbott, Hannah', Mcgonogall called and I honestly felt bad for you for being the first one. They sorted you into Hufflepuff and I saw you make your way over to the table, other badgers cheering. After that I didn't think much of it, I didn't know that one day you would end up being the love I my life", She smiles, biting her bottom lip as I speak. When I finish she makes her way over to me and kisses me, when we break apart the room has turned into the D.A. training room. The walls become mirrors and a dummy stands in the middle of the room.  
I take her to an exact spot on the floor, "Stay there", I instruct her.  
I go and stand on another spot, almost exactly across from there.  
"You were standing right there, in that exact spot, when I first notices you. When I fell in love with you, although I didn't know it at the time. I remember exactly, you were talking to Susan and one of the Patil twins. I turned around and saw you there, for some reason you captured my attention and in the days that followed I was not able to get you off my mind.", I finish and she giggles a bit. I grin and make my way over to her again. The room transforms into a greenhouse. I sit at one of the tables and she remains standing.  
"This is when I last saw you for a year, I hated that those stupid death eaters did, and that was one of the main reasons I got my Gryffindor courage out. I hated that day so much, sometimes it hurts to think about it", I say.  
Hannah gulps and I go over and hug her, holding her for a few minutes.  
The room then turns into one of the Hogwars Express compartments and the hall.  
I smile again and she looks around.  
I tell her to sit in the compartment and I go to outside the compartment door.  
I slide it open a little and say, "When I first saw you back, it was under horrible circumstances but seeing you again got my hopes up. I though that I would never see you again but there you were sitting inside with your friends as I walked by following Ginny and Luna. I suddenly stopped when I saw you and Ginny had to pull on my sleeve and tell me to keep moving or else we wouldn't get a good compartment.", I laugh along with Hannah remembering our first day back for our final year.  
I pull her hand making her stand up again and the room gets filled with hammocks, some yellow, some red and some blue.  
"This was our heaven during our last year, where we got to escape the Carrows and Snape. I remember which hammock was yours", I say making my way to a yellow hammock on the other side of the room, she smiles.  
"I remember because I would look in that direction at night, when I wasn't able to sleep, it comforted me in some way", I say shrugging and letting the room change into the outside of the castle, with pieces of stone everywhere and parts of the towers.  
"The day we had all been waiting for, the day Harry returned. While I was fighting I would look around trying to find you, a curse was shot your way while you were turned the other way at one point, I blocked it and stunned the death eater. When I got distracted the death eater I had been battling hit me with curse I don't know and I got thrown to the side, scrapping my knee badly in the process. I didn't mind though as long as I knew you were safe", I reassure when I hear her gasp.  
"When I stood up to Voldemort I had you along with many others in my mind, that's what gave me the courage to do it. Once the battle ended I searched around frantically, trying to find you while I wrote down where all the casualties lay. When I didn't see you I asked Mcgonogall for the list of the victims, I checked it about twenty times, making sure you were not on there. When I didn't see your name I searched through the castle again finally spotting you by the Great Lake with Ernie, I wished I could have been the one comforting you but I saw that you were okay and that was enough to make me happy." I finish.  
"You really did that Neville?", she asked.  
I didn't have to ask to know she was talking about me blocking the curse.  
"Yeah", I say looking her in the eyes.  
She hugs me tightly and stays like that.  
"I could have gotten you killed", she says.  
"But you would have been okay, and I'm okay, I'm here with you now", she nods and I let the room change again.  
The Leakey Cauldron appears before us and I smile. I lead Hannah to the entrance and I go over to the bar, sitting down.  
"You remember this?", I ask and she nods, splitting a grin.  
"About two years ago I came in here, well not here but you know what I mean. I had only come in here for a drink before the quidditch match. I left with something better though. Hope. You came in through the doors your face covered by your robes and all the groceries in your hands. Once you put the groceries down and I saw who you were my mouth probably dropped. I conjured some courage and called your name, we spent hours talking and when I left I planned on coming back. And good thing I did too. It is also here where we spent a lot of nights and days talking. One of my favorite places.", she smiles and I stand up.  
I make the room change into a quidditch pitch.  
"Our first date. The first time I got to call you my girlfriend and the same day I stole the first kiss from you. You were a bit shy back then, it was pretty cute really. I loved that day so much." She giggles and blushes and I grin. I concentrate and the room turns into Hannah's flat. She smiles.  
"A lot has happened in this room. Our first kiss, all those films we watched, falling asleep on the couch, playing with Teddy, the frosting war…", I wink at her and she blushes.  
"And that's what I love about our relationship, that we don't need anything fancy to make if special, because some of the best times we've had together have been here." I kiss her forehead and make the room change into the Burrow. "We spent our first night together here, I won't forget that, and we also had christmas here and you were Gin's bridesmaid and I saw you in that stunning dress on George's wedding and of course New Years", she grins and I take her hand leading her to the center of the room and kissing her. I let the room turn back to the same white walls and floor and she looks around.  
"Is it over?", she asks, a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
"Not quite yet", I say, grinning.  
"I took you to eleven spots that were significant in our past today. Those eleven places are probably my favorite in the whole world, but I don't want there just to be eleven, I want there to be more, much, much more. So that when we grow old it would be almost impossible to name them all. I don't know what I would be doing right now if I had not seen you at the Leakey that day, probably saying all if this to my mimbulus", Hannah giggles.  
"Therefor I am grateful. When I saw you there I realized that although it may seem like hope is lost, there there is always going to be a little spark left, it is up to you if you choose to put it out or make a fire out of it. Hannah I want you to keep on giving me that hope, I want you to be my parents' daughter-in-law, I want you to be my children's mum, but most importantly Han, I want to to be my wife", I get down on one knee in front of her, as tears fall down her cheeks and her mouth drops slightly agape.  
"Hannah Kimberly Abbott would you de me the honour of becoming my wife?", I ask holding out the ring.  
She stares at me for a second, which seemed like an eternity, then she moves her mouth as if wanting to say something, but closes it and nods slightly.  
She sniffs and tries again.  
"Merlin yes Neville, a thousand times yes", she says and her face splits into a grin.  
I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and jump up off the floor, and kiss her passionately.  
Once we break apart I slip the small white gold ring into her finger. I fit her perfectly the diamond on the top shining like her eyes.  
I look up into her face an grin.  
"We're getting married!", I tell her excitedly. She giggles and nods.  
"I love you Han", I tell her putting my forehead against hers.  
"I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26: Do tell

Chapter 26: Do Tell

All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling

That day Hannah and I had a picnic. While we ate she laid down her head on my lap as I played with her hair.  
The smile never disappearing from my face. I had spent the night at Hannah's, and we ha enjoyed a peaceful Saturday morning. Today was the usual Sunday lunch at the Burrow, I had asked Mrs. Wesley if she would mind if we brought Gran and Mr. Abbott with us. She had responded saying that of course not, 'the more the merrier'.

Right now we were in the Burrow's sitting room, waiting until lunch was ready. We would be telling everyone today and Hannah had the ring safely in her pocket, as to not give anything away before time. I kept on sneaking glances at Hannah, every time she saw me she smiled and continued talking to whoever she was talking to. Hermione and Ginny, who were the only ones I had told gave me knowing smiles every time they caught me.  
Soon Mrs. Weasley calls everyone to the table and we take out spots. I start talking to Percy buy get extremely distracted, considering he was talking about the Ministry and I was too concentrated looking at Hannah talk to Fleur.  
"Neville?", I hear a voice call me.  
"Huh?", I ask looking at Gran who was looking at me expectantly.  
"What has got into you boy?", she asked.  
"Sorry I was thinking", I say sheepishly, everyone was looking at me the whole table silent.  
"Do tell", Ginny says, leaning forward on her chair.  
I give Hannah a squeeze of her hand under the table, asking if she wanted to do to now. She squeezed it back, signaling that she did. I feel Hannah's hand slip from mine and go to her pocket, getting out the ring and slipping it on under the table, luckily no one was in the other side of her to catch her movement.  
"Well I…er we have an announcement", I say smiling at Hannah, she smiles back and I stand up, and she follows my lead.  
I look at everyone's expecting faces, even Teddy, Victoire and Dom had stopped playing with their food to listen.  
"We're getting married!", I exclaim.  
Everyone's, excluding Mr. Abbott's, Hermione's and Ginny's, mouth drops for a second before Gran stands up and runs to us, not as emotional as Mrs. Weasley last time, but still hurriedly.  
"I knew you had it in you boy", she says giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she then goes to Hannah whispering something in her war that I was still able to hear.  
"Tell me if he treats you right", Hannah laughs but nods as everyone else stands from their chairs and coming over to congratulate us.  
"Congratulations love, you grew up so fast, your mother would be so proud of you, she was when she moved to take care of us from up there", Hannah's dad tells her. Her eyes get misty and she gives her dad a tight hug. I pretend not to listen just to give them more privacy.  
"Thanks daddy", she says and he kisses her forehead.  
Soon all the girls are crowded around Hannah, admiring her finger and giggling like schoolgirls.  
"Harry?", I ask and he turns to look at me a smile on his face.  
"Yeah Nev?", he asks.  
"Would you be my best man?", I ask him scratching the back of my neck. He grins and gives me a brotherly hug.  
"Of course Neville, thank you for thinking of me", he says and I shrug showing him that it was no problem.  
The rest of the day we spend at the Burrow, planning the wedding and talking about random things, it is not until about ten o'clock that people start to leave among them Hannah and I. I spend a few hours with her, on her couch in complete comfortable silence. At midnight I kiss her passionately and hold her close, the. I kiss her hand where the ring lay and wink at her before flooing back to my office at Hogwarts.


	27. Chapter 27: Neville and Hannah

Chapter 27: Neville and Hannah

Property of J.K. Rowling

Over the course of the seven months, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Susan and Leanne, along with all the other Wesley women helped Hannah plan the wedding. I made requests and have my opinion on things, otherwise letting them plan, it was dangerous when you interfere with women when they are excited. Every weekend I would spend with Hannah, and leave Mondaymornings to go back to Hogwarts. I had talked to Mcgonogall and she had agreed to let me go home at nights and return in the mornings like any regular job once I got married, I hadn't told Hannah yet, since I wanted it to be a surprise.  
When I walked through the halls at Hogwarts I would hear student commenting on my wedding, apparently the rumor had spread and now almost the whole school knew.  
"…married!"  
"To the landlady of the Leakey!"  
"Wicked!"  
""Do you think we'll get discounts for being in his house?"  
"I heard she was a Hufflepuff though"  
"I was hoping he would wait for me."  
"He is cute"  
"Lucky of his girlfriend, well Fiancée."  
I would chuckle at the boys' comments and blush at the girls'.  
For some reason since I had first started teaching, girls had always fancied me. I received letters on Valentines day from anonymous girls, many coming with boxes of chocolates which I was careful not to eat, remembering Ron's experience with one of those.

Now I was at the Burrow, since Mrs. Weasley had insisted on the wedding being here. It wasAugust 10, the wedding rehearsal had been yesterday, my bachelor party two days ago and the wedding was tonight. During the rehearsal dinner, to which all of the Weasley's, Hannah's friends, Gran and Mr. Abbott had gone, they had played a little film. It had been of pictures if Hannah and I from the time we were babies to this year. They had been wizard pictures but they had enchanted them to not move.  
The first picture had been of Hannah, she looked a few months old, blond puffs of hair in her little head, her blue eyes closed, her cheeks rosy and her tiny smiling mouth slightly agape.  
The next one was of me, brown tiny hair in my head and my brown eyes open wide.  
Then came one where Hannah was about two years old, she was in footsie pajamas, a pacifier on her mouth as she stood up, holding in to a couch.  
I was about the same age in the next picture, although I was just in a diaper and nothing else, I was looking at the camera with tears in my eyes, my mouth pouting as I sat on the ground.  
I grunted at that picture and Hannah giggled.  
Hannah came next about five years old. She had her hair tied up in pigtails, she had one arm around her dad and the other around her mum, they both crouched down next to her, all three of them laughing.  
The next one was if me and my Gran. She was wearing her unusual attire, a stern look on her face although the corner of her mouth curled up. I held her hand as I danced around her, a smile on my face.  
Hannah had a magic marker in her hand in the next one, she was like eight years old. A coloring book under her arm as she stuck her tongue out.  
Then it was me again. I was looking at my uncle with awe as he tended to a mimbulus, a look of happiness on his face.  
Hannah appeared next she stood proudly in front of the Hogwarts Express, she already had her yellow tie on and didn't look any older than twelve, which meant she had taken that picture in her second year.  
There was a picture of me after on the Hogwarts Express, sticking my head out the window and waving at my Gran with Trevor in hand.  
In the next image Hannah was at Hogwarts, next to the Great Lake. She was sitting smiling at the camera a Susan brides her hair, Ernie, Justin and Leanne playing exploding snap, they were all laughing and smiling at the camera.  
I appeared on the screen next. I was with Dean and Seamus, sitting in the common room, I remembered that time, Colin had taken the picture, I remember sadly.  
The next picture was on the day of the battle, it had all if the D.A., standing outside of Hogwarts, we all had wary smiles and sad eyes.  
An image appeared although it was not just of Hannah or just of me.  
Hannah and I were standing in the Leakey, next to us were Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna and Rolf, we were all making silly faces even I we were about 22.  
The next one was during the Quidditch Match, I had taken it myself, out stretching my hand. She was kissing my cheek and I was raising an eyebrow.  
Then came one up with Teddy and Vic and Dom, we were playing with them and laughing, I had no idea when of who had taken that.  
On the next one I was kissing Hannah her hand on my cheek.  
Then one of us on New Year's Eve I was wearing a hat and Hannah was looking up at the fireworks.  
One appeared that had been taken recently. It was me with the bag I had taken to South America, I was hugging Hannah from around the waist and her feet were off the ground, I was kissing her passionately.  
Last bit not least the picture was of me and Hannah on the couch in the Burrow, she was leaning on me and I was playing with her hair and smiling down at her as she admired her ring.  
A black screen finished it off and five words appeared I white delicate letters, "Our Story, Neville and Hannah".

I smile at the memory of yesterday and take a good look at the stars above me before standing up from the bright green grass that the Burrow held and heading back to Ron's room to gat a good night'a sleep.


	28. Chapter 28: Tonight

Chapter 28: Tonight

Property of J.K. Rowling

Outfits on my profile

**IMPOTANT: This is the last chapter of this story. :'(**, **but do not worry my Nevannah lovers, there will be more! The sequel is coming up, hopefully the first chapter will be up in the next two days, it will be called, ****Our Story...through parenthood!****. There is a preview at the bottom.**

**Enjoy! :D**

I stood at the front if the aisle on the altar, I took a deep breath and smoothed my tux with my sweaty hands. I hear Harry tell me to breath in and out behind me.

All the chairs in the white tent were full, one side with all of Hannah's family and friends, one spot at the very front reserved for her mum and on the other side was all my family and friends, two spots left open for my mum and dad.

I take a deep breath and nod. Suddenly the music starts and Ginny comes in first, holding Seamus' arm.  
Then Hermione with Ron, Luna and Rolf, Leanne and Justin and last Ernie and Susan. All of the bridesmaids had a blue dress, with one strap made of diamonds that carried further down. The groomsmen were wearing a black muggle tuxedo with a blue tie. I had the same one although with a flower in my breast pocket that came out of Hannah's bouquet. Then Victoire and Dom came out, wearing a blue dress with a flower on the waist, and dropping rose petals as they went.  
Teddy came out next, grinning and carrying a cushion with two gold bands on it.  
Each took their spot and we waited a second.  
My heart started beating faster and everyone else in the room disappeared. Hannah came out, holding on to her dad's arm. The white dress showed her curves, on the top part diamonds shone and cascades down. Her soft face was framed by a curled strand of hair, the rest was ties back in a bun, soft blond curls hanging from it, a flower pinned to the side of her head and a diamond necklace laying on her neck. She looked stunning. I keep my eyes on her, finding it difficult to look any other way as she makes her way down the aisle, grinning at me. Once they get to the front Mr. Abbott kisses her cheek and hands me her hand. I smile and nod my thank you to him. I nearly listen to what the little wizard said until it was time to exchange the vows.  
I go first.  
"Hannah, the first time I fell in love with you was during Hogwarts at the end of our fifth year, after that every time I saw you I fell harder, until I found myself completely lost. I saw you again at the Leakey and that time I vowed I would make you mine. I tried again and again until I finally got the courage to ask you. Since that day you have made me the happiest man alive. I love you."  
A tear dripped from Hannah's cheek.  
"Neville, I didn't notice I was in love with you until our seventh year, when I saw you give up so much for others. I found myself praying each night for your safety. When you stood up to You-Know-Who I almost fainted in fear, and once that hat was set on fire on your head I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from running to you and getting hurt. That day at the Leakey you turned my life upside down and I am thankful for that. I love you."  
I smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze, trying to keep the single drop in my eye from falling.  
After a few moments I heard myself say, "I do", followed by Hannah repeating my words.  
Teddy comes up to us and extends his arms with the cushion on them. I ruffle his hair and wink at him, taking the ring.  
I slip it on Hannah's finger and Hannah does the same.  
"You may now kiss the bride", the little wizard said.  
I didn't waste another moment, and cupped Hannah's face in my hands and kissing her like never before. I heard cheers behind me and Hannah's smile against my lips. We break apart as the little wizard announces.  
"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom!"  
I take Hannah's hand and we run down the aisle out of the tent as everyone cheers.  
We go back in a while later as people bombard us, congratulating us and giving us pats on the back and kisses on our cheeks.  
The time comes for the first dance as husband and wife.  
I held her close as the song Greatest Story Ever Told started playing. We swayed on the spot and I spun her a few times, sometimes doing something silly that made her laugh.  
"Did I tell you that I love you, how much I really need you, Tonight", I sing along, looking at her directly in the eyes and winking.  
She smiled and kissed me as the song ended.

* * *

"I mean..er yeah", I say feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks, "A few months ago, I haven't been in the mood recently".

"Could it be possible that you are, you know, pregnant?"

I stare in shock looking at Susan, frozen in my seat, my tea mug in hand.

"Yeah, it could", I say at last, still not able to move.

"Come on", she says standing up and picking Bella of the floor. where she had been playing with wooden blocks.

I cock an eyebrow at her and she responds, "Im taking you to St. Mungos."


End file.
